Inside the Outsiders
by CherrySoda99
Summary: This story takes place 11 years before the book. It tells of the Curtis brother's struggles through elementary, and the transition into high school. How they deal with their parents death, and with the emerging hormones. Please R&R! CHAPTER 13 NOW UP!
1. Beginnings

**Inside the Outsiders**

**Chapter 1**

**Beginnings**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Outsiders characters. I own Alyssa and Kaley in this chapter, that's it.**

"It's almost time for school, it's almost time for school!" 10 year old Darry Curtis rolled out of bed to hear his 5 year old brother, Sodapop yelling out in the living room.

Soda was starting school, and was thrilled. Darry on the other hand, was less than excited. He was starting grade four, which wasn't that big of a deal, and he could live without it.

Out in the living room, Soda was bouncing around, much to his mother's dismay.

"Soda, please calm down, and come eat some breakfast. We're not leaving for another half an hour."

"But mommy, I can't help it! School makes me happy!" Soda said, jumping off the couch.

"How do you know it makes you happy? You've never been there." His father said, coming in from outside.

Soda stopped jumping, and went to sit down at the table. His mother put a bowl of cereal out in front of him, and he went straight to work, getting it eaten.

Darry came out groggily into the living room, and nearly tripped over his youngest brother, 3 year old Ponyboy.

"Why do you always insist on sitting right in the middle of the floor?" Darry asked, looking down at him.

Pony looked up at him, and smiled. He didn't say much yet, but no one was worried. Darry hadn't started talking till he was almost four. On the other hand, Sodapop had said his first word at age two, and now, no one could keep him quiet.

Soda motioned Darry over to the table, and Darry sat down next to him.

"You're makin a mess, kid." Darry said.

Soda grinned. "You know I can't eat when I'm excited." He said, taking the last bite, and taking his bowl out into the kitchen.

Ponyboy was sitting in the living room, playing with a car, and wondering what all the excitement was about. His older brother didn't have much to do with him, and Soda never left him alone. He loved both his brother's and his parents, but never seemed to be able to convey what he wanted to them, Soda usually could understand what he wanted.

Their mother came out to where Soda and Darry were sitting.

"Now guys, you know the rules. Darry, you don't go anywhere unless you ask either me or your father. Keep an eye on your brother, and don't let him out of your sight. On the other hand, better make that both eyes." She said, noticing that Soda had flown the coop, and was now over on the floor with Pony.

Soda looked up at Darry, and grinned again.

"Oh great. I'm starting grade four, and I have to watch my kid brother?" Darry complained.

"Oh Darry, it won't be that bad. Soda will find something to do right away, and then you can leave." His mother said, rubbing his hair.

"How come it is, that Soda can meet friends almost instantly, but it's taken me almost 10 years for me to find one person that actually has my back?"

Soda called out from the living room.

"Are you talking about that kid that comes over here a lot? The one in the third grade?"

Darry shot a look Soda's way. "His name is Two Bit, for your information."

Their mother, sensing a possible fight, calmly responded.

"Two Bit is a very nice boy, and he's welcome over here anytime that you want, Darry. Soda, you'll find a nice friend too, and then he'll be welcome here anytime as well."

"Thanks mommy. But, what if I don't meet any friends? What if no one likes me?" Soda said, coming over and embracing his mother in a hug.

"Oh Soda, you'll find a friend. You'll find lots of friends, and you'll have a great year at school. Trust me."

Darry got up from the table, and went over to the door. His dad came back inside, and came up the stairs.

"Hey son, what do you say, after school, you and me toss around the ball for a awhile. Maybe work on your swing even?"

Darry had to smile. He loved spending time with his dad, and especially loved practicing baseball with him. He was determined to make the team this year, and needed all the practice he could get.

"Alright guys, are we ready to go?" His mother called.

Soda started getting all excited again, and started jumping. His father came over and caught him as he jumped off the chair.

"Calm down a bit, ok Pepsi Cola?"

Soda laughed, and his dad put him down on the floor.

Darry grabbed his jacket from the hall closet, and tossed Soda's to him as well.

"Is Pony coming with us?" Soda asked, glancing at his little brother.

His father scooped Pony up off the floor.

"Nope, this little dude is coming with me today. We're going to check out the hardware store. See if I can't find a part to fix that fridge with."

Their mother came over to her husband and kissed him.

"My hero." She said, laughing.

Their mother pushed them out the door, and into the car. On the way over to the school, Soda started singing on of his favorite songs, and Darry covered his ears in disgust.

Once they got to the school, their mother kissed them goodbye, and drove off, leaving Darry standing in front of the school with Soda.

"Do you know where you're going?" He asked, looking down at Soda.

"Um…no." Soda responded timidly.

"You're not whimping out on me, are you?" Darry said, noticing nervousness.

Soda took a deep breath, and let go of Darry's hand.

"No, I'm ready. I'll see you after school Darry." He said, walking towards the school.

Darry walked him to his classroom, and watched him go inside, then he walked to his own classroom.

Soda stood inside the door, and glanced around. There were a lot of kids sitting around in desks, playing with clay, and blocks, and crayons. He didn't know anyone, but there was one empty chair next to a boy, and Soda went to sit down beside him.

"Hi." The boy said.

Soda responded timidly. "Hi."

The boy looked at him. "My name is Steve."

Soda smiled. "My name is Sodapop." He said.

Steve looked surprised. "Really? That's not your nickname or something?"

Soda shook his head. "Nope, that's my real name, but you can call me Soda."

Steve nodded. " Cool."

Across the school, Darry was just walking into his new classroom, and looking for a desk. He didn't recognize anyone either, and there was only one seat left, beside a girl that he didn't know.

He went to sit down, and the girl looked at him in disgust.

"You're a Greaser ain't you?" She asked.

Darry cowered down into his seat. "Yeah. What's it to you?" He said.

"Nothing. I was just wondering. My name's Kaley."

Darry managed a smile. "My name's Darry."

" I'm a Soc." Kaley said.

"Really?" Darry asked, somewhat discouraged.

Kaley nodded. "Yeah, but don't worry, I don't mind hanging out with Greasers. I think they're cool."

Darry smiled big now. He had found a friend.

Back in Soda's class, he and Steve were talking about the other people in their class. Steve seemed to know a lot more people than Soda did, and he was pointing some of them out to him.

"That there's Johnny Cade. He's real shy, so be careful when you approach him." Steve was saying, pointing to a small, dark haired boy across the room.

Soda nodded, and broadened his gaze. He looked around, and his eyes saw a girl sitting in the corner.

"Who's she?" He asked Steve.

"I don't know. I've never seen her before." Steve replied, glancing where Soda was looking.

Soda kept looking at her. "She's pretty, for a girl."

Steve laughed. "Man, don't you know that we don't call em pretty? We call those kind of girls hott."

Soda looked puzzled. " Why? Are they on fire or something?"

"No, I don't know what it means. My older brother talks like that to all the girls he thinks are pretty. My brother's in high school, so he goes out with a lot of girls. He knows a lot about them too." Steve said, examining the girl.

During recess, Soda decided to go talk to the girl in the corner. She was small, had long brown hair and blue eyes. She was a cute little girl, and seemed sweet.

He went over to her, and sat down next to her.

"Hi." He said, glancing at her.

The girl looked at him, and smiled.

"Hi." She replied, in a timid voice. She pushed her long bangs out of her eyes, and continued to look at Soda.

"My name's Sodapop Curtis." He said.

She nodded. "My name's Alyssa Lowe."

"Are you five?" Soda asked, trying to think of any conversation that his five year old brain could imagine.

"Yes. I just had my birthday in August." She answered.

"My birthday's in June. My brother got my this awesome toy truck that actually works when you wind it up." Soda said, feeling quite pleased with himself.

"Who's your brother?" Alyssa asked

"I have two. One's name is Darry, and he's 10. Then I have a little brother whose three. His name is Ponyboy." Soda said.

"I like your name. It makes you sound sweet. I have an older sister, named Amber. She's in grade 4 this year." Alyssa said.

"She might be in Darry's class then. Soda said, excitedly.

Alyssa smiled, and the two of them sat together in silence.

When lunch time came, Darry went outside on the playground with Kaley, and they sat on the swings together.

"So, tell me more about your family." Kaley said.

"Well, I got two younger brothers. Sodapop is five and Ponyboy is three. My dad liked giving us original names I guess. My mom doesn't work, but my dad is a construction worker. He don't work that much these days though. The company he worked for fired him, because they couldn't afford that many people."

"Well, I got no brother's or sister's. I'm an only child, and I live with my dad. My mom left us when I was a baby, because she said my dad didn't treat her right. So, it's just the two of us. He doesn't let me do that much, even though we got a lot of money. He doesn't want me to hang around with Greasers, but I do anyway. When I'm old enough, I'm gonna move out and go live on my own." Kaley said.

"That sounds like a plan to me. Maybe you can come live with me or something? My parents won't mind. Maybe they'd even give you your own room." Darry said, smiling.

"By the time I move out, I'll be old enough to get my own place. But don't worry, I'll be at least 16 by that time." Kaley said.

The two of them sat on the swings for the rest of lunch, until the bell rang to go back inside.

At the end of the day, Mrs. Curtis came to pick up Soda and Darry, and as soon as they got in the car, Soda started talking up a storm, and telling his mom all about the friends he made, and the things he did. Mrs. Curtis listened intently, and smiled at him through the mirror.

When they got home, Mr. Curtis was outside with Pony, painting the fence.

"Did you find the part to the fridge dear?" Mrs. Curtis asked, as she got out of the car.

"No, and it's the darndest thing." Mr. Curtis replied. "Me and Pony were in there for at least half an hour, and not a thing."

Pony giggled at the sound of his name, and Darry went over to where his dad was standing.

"Hey sport, you ready to play some ball?" His dad asked.

"Sure thing dad." Darry answered.

Soda went over to where Ponyboy was sitting.

"Hey Pony." He said. " I met some awesome people today. I'll tell you all about them later."

During supper that night, Darry got asked all kinds of questions about his day, and he didn't hesitate to answer, until they asked him if he had met anyone new.

"Well, I did meet this girl, named Kaley." He said, ducking his head down a bit.

"Soda piped up. "I met a girl too! Her name is Alyssa. She's really pretty, and my other friend, Steve, he says that she's hott. He doesn't know what it means, but he says that his brother says that all the time, and he's in high school."

Darry glared at his younger brother. "No one was talking to you, was they?" He said.

Soda got real quiet, and for a moment, it seemed as if he was going to cry, but he didn't, and went on eating.

"Darry, go a little easier on your brother please." His father said. "He's had a big day, and he's really excited. You were like that when you were five."

Darry looked at his younger brother, and managed a small smile. Soda automatically grinned back, and Pony made a noise from his seat, which caused everyone to laugh.

"Well, I'm glad that everyone's day went well." Mr. Curtis said.

"Why daddy?" Soda asked.

"Because you've still got a whole year to go before summer vacation."

Darry slid down in his seat. A whole year? He didn't even know if he could handle another day.

**I know that chapter wasn't great, but it gets better trust me! Please read and review! Thanks!**

**Jess**


	2. Christmas

**Chapter 2**

**Christmas**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own any of the original Outsiders characters. Just Alyssa, Kaley and now Amber.**

The year went by pretty fast, and soon it was Christmas. School let out, and Darry came home that day with news.

"Kaley wants to know if I can go to her house for awhile?" He said, bursting through the door, dragging snow in as he did.

His mother looked at him. "Well, if you want to Darry, I suppose it's alright. Has she asked her father?"

"No, her father isn't going to be home. She has a babysitter that stays with her for most of the day. Her dad isn't home much."

"Well, did her babysitter say yes?" Mrs. Curtis asked, smiling.

"She asked last night, and she said it was fine, as long as it was ok with you and dad." Darry said.

"Well, I have no problem with it, and I think your father will be fine with it too. So, yes, you can go. But don't be home late." She said.

"Thanks mom!" Darry said, hugging her, and running back out the door.

Mrs. Curtis sighed, and began wiping the snow off the floor. Soda came into the kitchen where she was, and asked. "Where's Darry?"

"He's going over to a friends house." She said.

Soda gave a pouty look. "Why can't I have a friend over?" He asked.

"Soda, you went over to Steve's house the other day."

"Yea, but I want a friend to come over here and play. I want to ask Alyssa to come over, she's never been here before." Soda said, hanging off the counter.

"Get down off of that." His mother scolded, and Soda dropped off.

"Well, can I? Please mommy? I'll be really good, I promise!" Please!" He pleaded, giving his mother the puppy dog eyes.

"Well…go ask your father." She said.

Soda rushed out of the kitchen, and came bursting back in minutes later, with a huge grin on his face.

"Daddy said it's ok, so can I?" He asked.

His mother looked down at him and smiled. "Alright, you may have Alyssa over tomorrow, ok?"

Soda jumped up. "Yea!" He shrieked. "Thanks mommy!" He ran out of the kitchen and into the living room, where Ponyboy was playing with some blocks.

"Oda?" Pony said, as he was just learning to say his brother's name.

"Guess what Pony!" Soda said, sitting down next to him.

"Hat? Pony replied.

"No, not a hat, Pony. Mom's letting me have a friend over tomorrow to play!"

Pony didn't understand this, but he thought it was great anyway, and playfully hit Soda in the head with a block. Soda laughed, and walked out of the room.

The next day, Soda and his mom went to pick up Alyssa. When they got to their house, Soda got out of the car. "Let me go to the door myself mom."

His mom nodded, and Soda ran up the walkway and to the front door. He knocked, and soon the door opened. A tall girl stood there, who looked to be about Darry's age. Soda figured that it was Alyssa's sister, Amber.

"Alyssa, your friends here!" She called.

Alyssa came bounding down the stairs, and out the door with Soda. They walked down to the car, and hopped inside. Pony had come with them, and when Alyssa got in, he made a noise from his car seat.

"Oh, is this your brother?" Alyssa asked Soda.

Soda grinned. "Yup. That's Pony. He don't talk much, but he's learning."

"He's pretty cute."

"Dad says he looks like me when I was that age." Soda said proudly.

"I bet you're gonna grow up to look like a movie star Soda." Alyssa said laughing.

Mrs. Curtis laughed from the front seat.

They drove on until they got back to Soda's house. As soon as they got inside, Soda showed Alyssa his room.

"Do you like it?" Soda asked.

Alyssa looked around at the colorful room. Soda had his bed in the corner, and his walls were multicolored. He had a big picture of a horse on his wall.

"Who painted your room?" She asked, sitting down on the bed.

"My daddy did." Soda replied. "He asked me what color I wanted, and I couldn't decide, so he told me he'd do all of them. I helped too. I did all the red and green. Cause those are my two favorite colors."

Alyssa smiled. "My favorite color is orange and blue. But I like red too."

"You don't like pink? I thought all girls liked pink!" Soda said, surprised.

Alyssa gave a disgusted look and shook her head. "No, I don't like pink. It's ugly."  
Soda sat down on the bed next to her. " Do you remember anything about your mother?" He asked.

Alyssa laid back on Soda's pillow. " Not a lot. She died when I was a baby. I remember that she used to sing to me, before I went to sleep. My dad doesn't talk about her a lot. He says that I remind him too much about her, and that every time he looks at me, he sees her. I guess it makes him sad."

"I don't know what I would do if my mom died. Or my dad. I love them both a lot, and I don't have any grandparents, so I don't know where we would live. I mean, who would teach Pony how to tie his shoes when he's older? Dad taught me and Darry, and he says it's a tradition. I don't know what that means, but I guess it means if he doesn't teach Pony, something bad will happen."

Alyssa laughed. "My daddy said that when I'm old enough, he's going to take me to the cabin that him and my mom used to go to before I was born. I've never been there, but he said, that's a tradition that him and my mom used to do, every year."

"Where's the cabin at?" Soda asked.

"I can't say the name. It's too hard. It's by a lake or something." Alyssa said.

Soda and Alyssa played for the afternoon, and soon, Mrs. Curtis came in and said it was time for supper.

Alyssa sat by Soda at the table, and Darry sat next to Alyssa. Pony was in his high chair, and was having fun throwing his spoon on the floor and making his mother pick it up. Finally, she got so tired of picking it up, that the next time he threw it, she left it on the floor. Well, Pony started to bawl so loud, that finally, she picked it up and put it back on the table in front of him. Pony never threw his spoon again.

After supper was over, Soda's mom told them that it was time to take Alyssa home. Soda wasn't too pleased, but Alyssa calmly agreed, and they got back in the car, and drove her home.

When she got out of the car, Soda walked her up to her door again, and just before she went inside, he turned to her.

"Am I supposed to kiss you or something?" He asked, shyly.

Alyssa looked surprised. "Why would you do that?"

Soda ducked is head down. "Well, Steve told me that he saw his brother kissing a girl when he took her home, so he said that I should do the same thing."

Alyssa smiled, and she could feel her cheeks turning red.

"Well, if you want to you can Soda."

Soda gulped, and leaned over. He very gently kissed her cheek and then hurried back down to the car, leaving Alyssa at the door.

When he got back in, his mother turned to him.

"She's a nice girl Soda."

Soda nodded, then leaned up towards his mother.

"Mommy? Why do people kiss each other?" He asked.

Mrs. Curtis smiled sweetly from the front seat.

"Well Soda. Sometimes they do it to show affection, or love. Other times, they do it to greet one another."

"Why do boys kiss girls?" Soda asked.

"It depends on how old they are Soda." His mother replied.

"Well, Steve's brother kissed a girl, and he's in high school."

"It was probably because he liked her then. When you get older, sometimes you do stuff like that to show a girl that you like her." His mother said, glancing at Soda in the back seat.

Soda was contemplating this, and finally, he spoke up. "Well, I like Alyssa, so does that mean I should kiss her?"

His mother didn't answer for a second, then turned around when they came to a stop sign.

"You like Alyssa as a friend, dear, but sometimes, when boys get older, they start to see girls, and like them differently. They might date, and sometimes they'll even get married, like your father and me. But, you're far too young to like a girl like that."

When they got home, Soda went up to his room, and found Darry sitting outside the door, reading a book.

"What are you doing up here Darry?" Soda asked, sitting down beside him.

"I'm bored, and I was wondering if you wanted to do something? Maybe like, play ball outside, or anything like that." Darry answered.

"Maybe Darry, but I have t talk to you about something first." Soda said, looking up at his big brother.

"What's up little man?" Darry asked.

"When do you think that a boy should kiss a girl?"

Darry laughed. "What are you talking about Soda?"

"I mean, mom told me that when people get older, sometimes they kiss girls. When do you think I should kiss a girl?"

"You shouldn't kiss a girl until you're older than me! You don't understand what it means to like a girl yet Soda."

"I like Alyssa." Soda replied.

"Yea, but not like that, Soda. I mean, really like a girl. Not just as a friend. You'll figure it out when you're a teenager, then the fun will really start."

"How do you know that? You're not a teenager yet." Soda said, sticking his tongue out.

"Closer than you are. You're only five. I'm ten. I'm only three years away from being thirteen." Darry said, pretending to slap Soda's tongue back in his mouth.

Soda jumped up and ran down the stairs laughing. He almost tripped over Ponyboy.

"Watch it buddy. You're gonna get yourself hurt." Soda said, kneeling down beside him.

Pony reached up and hit Soda on the top of the head, and laughed.

Soda ran out into the kitchen, and jumped where his mother was standing.

"Is it Christmas yet?" He asked

His mother let out a sigh. "Not yet dear."

He started hanging off the counter again. "How much longer?"

"Get down off the counter! I've told you already. Don't make me get your father."

Soda jumped down quickly. " How much longer though?"

"Soda, there's still five days until Christmas. I swear, if you ask me everyday, I'm going to get your father to stick you in the chimney!"

Soda laughed, and ran out to find his father.

"Hi daddy." He said, running outside.

"Hi Soda. How's it going?" His father asked, picking him up.

"Is it Christmas yet?" Soda asked.

"Something tells me that you've just came from asking your mother, haven't you?"

Soda hesitated. Then, he gave a sly grin, and nodded.

"I thought as much. What do you want for Christmas this year, Soda?"

Soda thought for a minute, then responded. "A horse"

His father laughed. "Well, I don't think you're going to get a real horse, but maybe we can find you a toy one, or something like that."

Soda smiled, and jumped down out of his father's arms.

When Christmas came, Soda ran in to wake up Darry really early.

"What do you want Soda?" Darry asked groggily.

"It's Christmas! You have to get up. Come on Darry!" Soda said, getting up on his bed, and jumping up and down.

Darry groaned, and pushed his brother off the bed. Soda landed on his feet with a thump, and soon, they could hear Pony making some noises from the next room.

"Alright, alright I'm getting up." Darry said, sitting up.

Soda ran into his parents room, and jumped up on the bed.

"Wake up mommy and daddy, it's Christmas."

His father rolled over, but his mother sat up, and went to go get Pony.

"Come on daddy. Get up!" Soda persisted, shaking his father.

"Ok Soda. I'm awake, please stop jumping." His father said, taking a hold of Soda's arm, and sitting up.

They went out into the living room, where the Christmas tree was lit up, and the presents, as few as there were, were lined up underneath. Soda ran immediately to open his, and Darry went to sit behind him. Pony was squirming in his mother's arms, and she finally put him down, and he walked over to the tree. He grabbed at the gifts, and Soda picked up one that had Pony's name on it.

Pony pulled at the paper, and finally, having a lot of trouble, passed it to his mother to open for him.

Soda had no problem opening the presents, and when he got to one of them, he got so excited after opening it, that he began bouncing up and down all over again. He held it up for everyone to see.

It was a toy horse, but it was huge. About half the size of Darry. It was a stuffed animal, and it's a good thing, because Soda was squeezing the stuffing out of it.

His parents laughed, and looked out the window. The snow was falling, and their children were laughing.

Darry even looked happy as he opened his presents, and Pony had succeeded in getting the paper off, and was now prancing around holding a new toy truck.

Soda stopped jumping, and turned to his parents.

"So, now what?"

**Well, that's that chapter. More to come. Please R&R!**

**Jess**


	3. Father and Sons

**Chapter 3**

**Father and Sons**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own any of the original characters...**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Soda opened his eyes, and the sun shone through his window.

"It's summer! Mommy! It's summer isn't it?"

He ran out into the kitchen where his mother was making a cake.

His mother laughed and turned to him. "Soda, you still have one day of school left before vacation."

"Yes, but then it's almost my birthday. Will I be six mommy?" Soda asked, jumping up on to the counter again, with a grin on his face.

His mother lifted him up and sat him down on the floor.

"Sodapop Patrick Curtis, if I've told you once, I've told you a million times. That counter is for food, not for your behind!"

Soda laughed. "But, where will I sit then?"

"That's what chairs were made for, dear." Mrs. Curtis said sternly, although she was trying hard not to smile.

Soda ran out into the living room, where Darry , who had recently turned 11, was sitting with Ponyboy, who had recently turned four.

"Am I six yet?" He asked, leaning on the arm of the couch.

Darry sighed, and continued reading the book he had in his hands.

"Not yet kid." He said.

Pony came over to where Soda was. "Soda? You have cake?"

Pony could talk well now, and he had learned to say his brother's name's properly, although he had a hard time putting sentences together.

Soda laughed, and sat down on the floor next to his brother.

"No cake yet Pony. Not till my birthday."

Darry stood up and went out of the room. "I don't know how I'm supposed to get any reading done at all, with you two talking all the time."  
Soda stopped talking and followed Darry into his room.

"Whatcha doin?" He asked, leaning on the doorpost of his brother's door.

"Go away Soda. I'm busy." Darry said, turning his back to Soda.

Soda came farther into the room, and sat down on the bed, leaning on Darry's shoulder. "But, what are you doing?"

"Soda, seriously, go away." Darry replied, giving Soda a shove.

Soda, taking the hint, left his brother's room, but was back a few seconds later, and dumped Ponyboy inside the doorway.

"Soda, get him out of here, now!" Darry said, his voice growing louder.

Soda didn't move Pony, but could be heard giggling from outside the door.

"SODA! GO AWAY!" Darry screamed at his brother.

Pony jumped at the sound of his brother's raised voice, and started to cry.

Mr. Curtis came in from the living room, picked up Pony, and turned to the two boys.

"Boys! Please! It's the last day of school, Try to get along. By the way, it's time to go."

Darry ran after his younger brother, and Soda squealed as he was chased.

"BOYS! Stop it! Soda, Darry, it's time to go, now!" Their mother called from the kitchen.

The way over in the car, Darry sat in the front seat, and Soda in the back, as to separate the two brother's from any further fighting, and their mother from any further headaches.

When they arrived at the school, Soda ran into his classroom, and sat next to Steve. Alyssa had also joined their table , and the fourth person was Johnny Cade. The shy boy that didn't talk much.

On one occasion, Soda had seen a bruise on Johnny's arm, but hadn't bothered to ask about it.

"Hi Steve, Hi Alyssa, Hi Johnny." Soda said.

Alyssa laughed. "Are you hyper today Sodapop?" She asked.

Soda continued to bounce around. "Yup. It's the last day of school, and it's almost my birthday."

Steve turned to Johnny. "Hey Johnnycake, what are you doing this summer?"

Johnny timidly replied. "Prolly nothing. My parents don't do much. They're too busy fighting."

Soda looked at him worriedly. He knew his parents didn't fight, and didn't know a lot about what went on behind Johnny's front door.

All during the day, Soda couldn't sit still, but on the other hand , and the other side of the school, Darry couldn't be in the classroom long enough. Over the course of the year, he had taken quite a liking to Kaley. He didn't want to call it a crush, but he liked her a lot. They had been over to each other's houses numerous times. Although, every time he went to her house, he had never met her father.

They sat together throughout the day, and during reading, they read in the corner.

When they had almost finished the book, the bell rang for the end of the day. Kaley and Darry went out into the hallway to get their jackets.

"Am I going to see you this summer Darry?" Kaley asked.

"If you want to come over, you can, whenever you want." Darry said, helping her with her coat.

"I don't know, Darry. My dad might be coming home for a couple weeks this summer, and I don't know if I want him to know about you."

Darry was surprised. "Why not?"

"Well, because, you're a Greaser. My dad doesn't like them too much, so he might not like you Darry. I like you a lot, and I don't want to not be able to play with you, just because of my dad."

"Shoot," Darry said. "I won't be no trouble for your dad. You know how quiet I can be."

Kaley shook her head. "That's not the point Darry. The point is that my dad hates Greasers. Something happened one time, a long time ago, with a Greaser, and he's never been able to forgive, or forget. I don't think it would matter too much, even if you is only eleven. You'd still be a Greaser".

Darry was stunned, but tried not to show it. He walked to the door of the school, in silence, to wait for Soda and his mom. Soda came bounding over to him, and sensing that something was wrong, wisely decided not to say anything. He may have only been five, but he was still smart enough to know when not to talk to his brother.

Their mother drove up several minutes later, and when Darry and Soda got in the car, she also sensed that something was wrong with her eldest son, but also decided not to say anything directly to him, until they got home, and if he wanted to talk about it.

"How was school today guys?" She said.

Soda was the first to talk. "Great! Guess what mommy! Alyssa said that I'm invited to her birthday party in August, so can I invite her to mine?"

"Of course you can invite her. Who else are you planning on asking?"

Soda pondered this. "Steve and Johnny." He said, proudly.

"Ok, Steve I know. Johnny, I don't think I've ever met." His mother replied.

"He doesn't talk much. It's not cause he can't, he just don't like talking, and he's real shy." Soda answered.

"Well, if he'd like to come, then he's welcome too." Mrs. Curtis said.

Soda let out a excited noise from the back seat, which caused his mother to laugh. She looked back at Darry through the rear-view mirror.

"How was your day, sweetie?" She asked, nicely

Darry didn't move, but she could scarcely make out a small "Fine" from him.

Once they drove into the yard, Mrs. Curtis went over to her husband.

"Dear, can you please try to talk to Darry? Something happened, I know it. He's more quiet than usual, and he seems upset."

Mr. Curtis nodded. "Sure thing. Here, you take Soda and Pony inside, and I'll talk to him."

Mrs. Curtis smiled, and motioned for Pony and Soda to follow her inside. "Come on guys, we're going to pick out a cake for Soda, and then you can help me make it Pony."

Pony ran after her with a smile on his face, and Soda followed.

"Oh boy, cake!" He said, jumping up and down, while his mother opened the front door.

Mr. Curtis waited till they were inside, then he went over to the car, where Darry was still sitting.

"Hey sport. What's going on?" He asked, putting his hand on his son's shoulder.

Darry shrugged. "Nothing."

"Come on buddy. Something's bothering you. You can tell your old man."

Darry looked up at his father, and saw genuine concern in his eyes. Everyone always said that Mr. Curtis understood everybody. A trait, some said, that he had passed down to Soda.

"Something happened in school." Darry said quietly.

"What's that?" His father asked.

"One of my friends, told me something, and I don't really understand it too much, but I don't like it."

"What did they say?"

Darry sighed. "Well, my friend, Kaley, said that I couldn't come over to her house when her dad was home, because her dad hates Greasers, cause of something that happened a long time ago that he couldn't forgive, or forget. Why do people hate other people just cause they don't have a lot of money dad?"

Mr. Curtis sighed, and at down on the other side of the car.

"Well son, it's a funny world that's we're living in. Some people just have these idea's that one group of people is better than another, just because of the amount of money they have, or because of the color of their skin. Sometimes, it's even because they're male or female. I don't know why people think like that, but they do, and there's really nothing we can do about it. All the talking in the world, can't change their minds sometimes. Now, I don't know what happened with Kaley's dad, that he thinks he has to hate Greasers, but I will tell you, that your mother and I have both tried to teach you and your brother's that you are never to hate another person because of something so trivial. I'm so proud of my boys, because you don't hate anyone, please keep it that way Darry, and don't let this situation get you down."

Darry could feel the tears forming in his eyes, but tried desperately to hold them back. He didn't want his dad to see him crying, but as he tried to keep them in, that caused them to spill over his eyes, and as soon as his dad saw them, he embraced his son in a hug, and let him cry into his shoulder, which Darry did.

Darry finished crying, and soon, father and son went inside. When they went in the door, his mother took a look at Darry, and then looked at her husband. Mr. Curtis gave her a nod, and she went back to baking her cake.

Pony was standing on a chair beside his mother, playing in a pile of flour.

"Where's Soda?" Darry asked, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"He's upstairs I think. I told him he couldn't see his cake until his birthday." His mother replied.

Darry walked slowly to the foot of the stairs and saw Soda sitting on the second bottom step, holding a make-shift telescope, peering through it into the kitchen.

""What are you doing?" Darry asked, trying not to smirk at his little brother.

Soda looked up at him with an annoyed look on his face.

"I'm TRYING to see into the kitchen to see my cake, DUH." He said, rolling his eyes at Darry.

"Soda, there's a wall there, you can't see around it, so you're just wasting your time." Darry replied.

Soda didn't pay attention to him, and continued looking through the telescope. At one point, he leaned so far to the left, that he lost his balance and toppled down the one stair that separated him from the floor.

At the sound of his falling, his mother came running , and saw Soda on the floor.

"Soda, are you ok?" She asked, with Pony peering from behind her.

Soda rolled over on to his back.

"I'm fine mommy, my mission just went horribly wrong."

Mrs. Curtis laughed, and helped him to his feet. "And what mission would that be?"

Soda stopped. "Um, I was just trying to see if Pony was…making a mess."

Darry gave a snort from the stairs, and Soda turned to him with a pleading look, as if begging him not to tell his mother, that he was trying to see his cake. Although Darry knew that his mother wasn't stupid.

Mrs. Curtis ushered Pony back out into the kitchen, and left the two brothers on the stairs.

"You're weird, you know that kid?" Darry said to Soda.

Soda grinned crazily. "I know you are, but what am I?" He laughed and ran up the stairs. Darry thought about following him, but decided against it. He was too tired, and it wasn't worth it.

During the rest of the day, Darry was quiet. Not extremely, but still somewhat. Soda wouldn't leave him alone now though. He knew his brother was feeling better, and by ignoring him, that was wasting precious time, that could be spent tantalizing him.

During supper that night, Soda didn't stop talking about his upcoming birthday. Darry was happy, cause it meant that he didn't have to talk at all. He was feeling better than he had after school, but he was still a little upset, and he didn't want to talk to anyone about it, in fear, he would get upset again.

That night, when Darry was laying in bed, he felt something tap him on the arm. He rolled over and saw Soda standing beside him.

"What do you want?" He asked, sitting up.

"Darry, I meant to ask you when you got home, but I forgot, so I'll ask you now."

Darry turned to his little brother. "What's that?"

Soda climbed up into Darry's bed. "Are you ok? I know something happened today, but I don't know what it was. I just want to know if you're ok."

Darry smiled in the darkness. He knew now, that what people said was true. Soda had inherited the gift of understanding from his father. He laid back down on the bed.

"Yea, I'm ok kid. Thanks." He said, giving Soda a sort-of hug.

Soda smiled, and walked out of Darry's room.

Before he fell asleep, Darry thought to himself that he'd have to get Soda something extra special for his birthday.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That chapter is probably my favourite so far. But, I'll update again soon. I'm on a roll.**

**Jess**


	4. Soda's Birthday

**Chapter 4**

**Soda's Birthday**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any original characters...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Soda! Soda, wake up!" Darry was shaking his little brother awake.

Soda rubbed his eyes. "Darry?"

"Hey little man. It's your birthday, wake up!"

Soda's eyes suddenly burst open. "My birthday! It's my birthday! Darry, am I six now?"

Darry nodded. "I think mom said you were born at 4:30 in the morning, so yeah, you're six now kid."

Soda started jumping up and down on his bed. "I'm six, I'm six!"

Darry laughed, and went out into the living room. "He's awake."

His parents were sitting on various chairs, and Pony was sitting on the floor. When Soda came running in, his father stopped him, and put a present into his hands.

"Just for you." He said.

Soda sat down on the floor, and started ripping off the paper. He pulled out a plaque of a horse, and a coloring book.

"Comes with a pack of brand new crayons." His mother said.

Soda was so excited, he sat down and started coloring right away.

" I got you something too." Darry said.

Soda looked up at Darry.

Darry pulled out something from behind his back.

"What is it?" Soda asked, looking at it.

"It's a picture of a horse." Darry said.

Soda stared at it for awhile.

"His name is Mickey Mouse, and he lives over on the farm near here."

"He's nice." Soda said. "But, what am I supposed to do with this?"

"Well, I talked to the guy that owns him, and he said, that as a present to you, you can come over and ride him anytime you want." Darry said.

Soda's eyes became so wide, that Darry thought they would pop out.

"Really? Kind of like my own horse?" Soda said.

"I guess so."

Soda jumped up, and gave Darry a huge hug.

"Thank you Darry!" He said, squeezing him.

"You're welcome kid." Darry said.

"Mommy, can I go over and ride him now?" Soda said, running over to his mother.

"Goodness, not now Soda, it's not even 9 in the morning yet. Later today, your father can take you over."

"When?" Soda asked. "When?"

"Later, after lunch and cake." His father responded.

"Oh yea, cake!" Soda said, running over to the table.

"Not yet. Slow down Soda." Mrs. Curtis said.

Pony ran over to the table. "Cake. Cake!"

"Nope, no cake for anyone until you've had some breakfast, and lunch." Their mother replied.

Soda was content sitting back down on the floor, and using his new coloring book. Of course, he started coloring a picture of a horse.

"Breakfast guys." Mr. Curtis called from the kitchen. "Something special to drink today too, chocolate milk."

All three boys ran into the kitchen, where Mr. Curtis had poured three glasses of chocolate milk.

Mrs. Curtis looked at her husband disapprovingly. "Chocolate milk for breakfast Darrell?"

Mr. Curtis gave is wife a little look. "Oh come on Grace, it's only for one day. It's Soda's birthday for goodness sake. It's not everyday your son turns six now is it?"

Mrs. Curtis didn't answer, but smirked at her husband. "Just today then." She said, going back to serving breakfast.

As soon as her back was turned, Mr. Curtis winked at his boys.

"You'd better not tell her that I give you that every time she's not home."

Soda winked back at his father. "Don't worry daddy. We won't tell."

After breakfast was over, Soda was jumping around constantly and asking if he could go see the horse. Finally, his mother got so fed up, she told her husband to take him and Darry to go see it.

All the way over in the car, Soda didn't stop talking. Darry got pretty annoying, but just tried to tune him out.

As they pulled up to the farm, Darry saw Mickey Mouse standing in the pen, and pointed him out to Soda.

"There he is, Soda. That's him." Darry said.

Soda got so excited, and almost jumped out of the car after his dad parked. He ran over to the pen and approached the horse carefully.

"Be careful Soda." His father called from behind.

The horse came up to Soda slowly, and sniffed at him. Finally he came close enough for Soda to pet him, and Soda did.

The owner came out and stood beside Mr. Curtis.

"That's amazing. That horse never lets anyone touch him like that. Your kid must have the magic touch."

Mr. Curtis laughed. "Well, he loves horses, that's for sure."

The farmer went over to Soda, and as soon as he came within view, the horse went crazy and started getting anxious.

Soda took his hand out of the pen. "What's wring with him?"

"He doesn't like people too much Soda. But, apparently, he likes you. Maybe you'd like to ride him?" The farmer said.

Soda's eyes got wide again. "Could I?" He asked, excitedly.

"Sure, just approach him really carefully, and then, get up. It shouldn't be that hard."

Soda entered the pen, and the horse immediately came over to him. Soda patted him for awhile, and then, slowly, got up on to him. The horse let him easily, and soon, Soda was trotting around on Mickey Mouse, with a huge smile on his face.

The farmer was over talking to Mr. Curtis again. "I tell ya, that is the most incredible thing I've ever seen. That horse would NEVER let anyone ride him, not even me. Your kid is something special for sure."

Darry walked over to the side of the pen, and watched his brother riding around. He was pleased with himself for thinking of a present so extravagant, and unique.

Soda rode around for at least an hour, and would've kept going, if his father wouldn't have told him that it was time to go home.

Soda said goodbye to Mickey Mouse and to the farmer, and got back into the car.

"Oh daddy. Can we come back here again, and again, and again? Everyday, forever!"

His father laughed. "Well, we'll certainly come back. I don't know about everyday, but we'll see."

Once they got home, their mother had lunch on the table.

"What's the horse like, Soda?" His mother asked.

"He's great! I love him! I rode around on him for a long time, and I fed him a carrot, and he let me pat him." Soda said, eating his lunch.

"Well, I'm glad you like him. It was very nice of your brother to get you that for a present."

Soda leaned over and hugged Darry. "Yes, thank you Darry. It's awesome!"

Darry smiled. He knew that the horse had been a good choice, and his brother finally had something to put all of that energy into, instead of bouncing around the house all day. He was sure his parents would be thankful for that too.

Mrs. Curtis brought out the cake, and Soda got excited all over again. Pony did too. They ate cake until they couldn't eat anymore. Which was pretty much when their mother said that was it.

After lunch, Soda wanted to go back to see the horse, but his mother said, no more for today. He'd have to find something else to do.

Soda looked around the house, for something to do, or play, or even make, but his search came up empty. Finally, he resorted to bugging Darry, and to see if HE knew anything he could do. Darry didn't want to be bothered with his brother, so he told him to go outside and run around the house 10 times, then come back.

Soda actually did that. By the time he was done, he had burnt off a lot of energy. Much to Darry's dismay, however, he was still hyper.

"What else can I do Darry?" He asked.

Darry sighed. "Go ask mom. I'm busy."

Soda ran downstairs and found his mother. "Mommy, I'm bored. What can I do?"

His mother sighed. "Well, go ask your father."

Soda sighed, and ran out to find his father. "Daddy, I'm bored. What can I do?"

His father turned around. "Have you already asked your mother?"

Soda nodded.

"And your brother?" His father asked.

Soda nodded again.

"Well, maybe you can go play with Pony."

Soda left and ran in to find his little brother. He found him sitting inside, drawing.

"Hey Pony. What are you doing?"

"Drawing." Pony replied, not looking up.

"Can I draw with you?" Soda asked.

"Yeah." Pony said, still not looking up.

Soda sat down and picked up a piece of paper and a pencil. He started to draw a horse, and soon, he had horses drawn all over his paper. Pony looked down at his brother's drawings.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing at one of the horses.

"It's a horse. I was trying to draw Mickey Mouse, but I'm not that good."

Suddenly, he heard his mother's voice from the kitchen. "Soda, your friends are here!" She called.

Soda jumped up. "Oh yeah!" He ran out into the kitchen.

Pony shrugged and went back to his drawing.

Hen Soda reached the kitchen, Alyssa, Steve and Johnny were all there.

"Hey guys." He said.

They followed him up to his room, and Darry heard the noise and peered out his door.

"Oh no." He thought as he saw them going into Soda's room. "There goes my peace and quiet for the day."

Once inside Soda's room, they played with every toy that Soda had. Johnny even got into it, and soon he was laughing and playing right along with the rest of them.

Soon, Soda had an idea. Wouldn't it be fun, if they spied on Darry, and tried to see what he was doing.

They snuck over to the door of his room, and peered through the keyhole. They couldn't see much of anything, so Soda decided to try something else. He knocked on the door, and pushed his friends back into his room.

Darry came to the door and looked out. He didn't see anyone, but he decided to go downstairs and get something to eat. As soon as he was down the stairs, Soda and his friends went into his room, and hid in various places.  
When Darry came back up the stairs, and into his room, they all jumped out and screamed.

Darry jumped, but soon regained his composure, and pushed them all out of his room, closed the door and locked it.

Soda and his friends were having a laughing fit on the floor outside the door, and soon, they went downstairs to see if they could have some cake.

Mrs. Curtis gave them all a slice and sent them to the table to eat. Once they were finished, they went into the living room to give soda his presents.

Johnny didn't have a lot of money, but he still was able to give him a chocolate bar.

Soda was very grateful for the present, even though it wasn't as big as the others. He never judged his friends on the amount of money they had, and thought it was very thoughtful for Johnny to give him anything at all.

Steve's present made everyone laugh. Steve had gotten him an alarm. But not just any alarm.

"You can set it outside someone's door, and when they walk out, it will go off and scare them." He explained.

Alyssa's present was the last, and to Soda the most special. Although he hung around with Steve and Johnny a lot at school, Alyssa was, he considered, his best friend, whatever that means to a six year old, and he was looking forward to her present most of all. He wasn't disappointed.

Alyssa had bought him something that he loved. It wasn't expensive, and it wasn't big, but it was thoughtful, and very unique. When he opened the package, inside sat a picture of the four of them, in a homemade frame that Alyssa had made. Alyssa had gotten her dad to take the picture of the four friends on the last day of school, and when she had gotten the picture developed, she had sat to work making a pretty frame for it.

"Took me pretty near all afternoon to make it." She said, after Soda had thanked her.

After all the presents were opened, Mrs. Curtis said that Johnny and Steve had to go home. Alyssa could stay, because her father was going to be home later and asked if she could stay there until he got back.

After Steve and Johnny left, Alyssa and Soda went upstairs and tried out the alarm on Darry. It worked ,and when he stepped out, it went off, and he chased Soda and Alyssa into Soda's room, and then, he went back to his own room, closed the door and locked it again.

The two of them played for about another hour, before Mrs. Curtis came upstairs to tell Alyssa that her father was there to take her home.  
Soda said goodbye to her, and went in to sit on the couch.

"Did you have a good birthday, Soda?" His mother asked.

"Yeah, it was great." Soda said, laying his head on his mother's shoulder. After about 10 minutes, his mother looked down to see that he was asleep. She got his father to carry him up to his room, and on to his bed.

When his father left the room, he looked back, and saw a huge smile on Soda's face, even though he was asleep, and it stayed there all night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'll update again soon. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Please R&R!**

**Jess**


	5. Brotherly Love

**Chapter 5**

**Brotherly Love**

**Dislaimer: I don't own any original characters.**

* * *

The summer went quickly, and soon it was time for school again. Soda was no less excited about starting grade one, than he had been about kindergarten. To Darry, however, grade five was just another year. Pony still had one year left before he even started school. He finally understood where his brother's were going every day, and soon complained to his mother that he wanted to go too.

Their mother dropped them off at the school again, and Soda immediately ran to his new classroom. He was delighted to see that Johnny, Steve and Alyssa were all in his class again.

Darry went to his new room, and also saw that Kaley was in his class. She didn't look any different, because he hadn't seen her all summer. Her hair was a bit longer, and it looked darker than it had last year, but other than that, she looked the same.

Soda ran to his friends. Alyssa ran up and gave him a hug.

"Soda, how are you?" She asked.

Soda sat down at his desk. "Great!" He said, looking around at the classroom.

"What did you do all summer after your birthday?" Steve asked.

"Not much. Me and my family went to the country and stayed in a cabin for a couple days. I got a pretty bad sun burn, but it was fun other than that." Soda replied.

Across the school, Darry was talking to Kaley.

"How was your summer?" He asked. " I didn't see you at all."

Kaley nodded. "It was fine. Sorry I didn't call you or anything. My dad was home all summer, and I didn't want to risk him finding out about you, Darry. I couldn't stand it if he made me transfer classes in the fall, just because of you." Kaley said.

Darry shook his head. "That would've been terrible. Would he really have done that, just because of me?"

"You don't know my dad, Darry. He could very easily do that. He has power in this town. People respect him. I just wish I could respect him." Kaley said.

"So you think that even if your dad met me, he still wouldn't allow me to come over?" Darry asked.

"Nope. That would make it worse. We'd be better off sneaking you around, than actually introducing you."

Darry smiled. "I'm not very good at sneaking." He said.

Kaley laughed. "Well, I think I might have to teach you."

Darry and Kaley went out to the playground at recess and sat on their usual swings. They talked the whole time about their summer, and what they had done.

Across the school, Soda was heading back into the classroom with Alyssa, Steve and Johnny.

"What did you bring for lunch?" Steve asked Soda.

"My mom packed me a sandwich and some cookies. Then she gave me a juice pack." Soda replied, looking into his lunch bag.

"You wanna share some cookies with me?" Steve said, looking into his own lunch bag.

"What do you got to trade with?" Soda said, grinning.

Steve groaned. "Not much. At least nothing you'd want. I got an apple."

Alyssa looked over at Steve. "Yum, I'll give you pudding for your apple."

"Are you for real?" Steve asked, giving Alyssa a weird look.

Alyssa looked around at the stares she was getting. "Yes. Why? I like apples better than pudding"

Steve shrugged and handed Alyssa the apple.

During lunch, Soda, Steve, Alyssa and Johnny stayed inside and played with the blocks. They made two towers. Steve and Johnny, took on Soda and Alyssa, trying to see who's tower could stand the most pelting with other blocks. Alyssa and Soda won, and Steve reluctantly handed Soda his baseball card that they had bet with, and handed Alyssa another apple.

After school, when Mrs. Curtis came to pick up the boys, Darry climbed into the back seat after Soda, and turned to his brother.

"You ever meet that kid, Johnny's parents, Soda?" Darry asked.

"No, why?" Soda asked.

"I don't know. He just seems kind of quiet, like he's scared or something. I just wondered if you'd ever seen his parents."

Mrs. Curtis looked at Soda. "He does seem kind of nervous, Soda. Maybe you should go over to his house sometime, because he's already been here."

When they got home, Mr. Curtis was outside with Ponyboy, fixing something on the roof.

"What are you doing daddy?" Soda asked.

"Fixing the leak in the roof. This way, we'll all be a little bit drier, won't we?"

Darry strode up beside the ladder his father was standing on.

"Need any help?" He asked.

His father looked down at him. "Not on the roof I don't, but maybe you could hand my some of those shingles on the ground there. It would save me a trip down." He said.

Darry spent the next half hour, passing up shingles to his father.

At the supper table, Mrs. Curtis came in with a plate full of green pancakes.

"Well, these look…interesting." Said Mr. Curtis, poking one with his fork.

"They're just pancakes." Mrs. Curtis replied. "Your son helped me with supper tonight, Darrell." She said, motioning towards Soda. "He wanted to try something different. Unfortunately, I couldn't get to him in time, he had already put the food coloring in. Luckily, it didn't ruin them, and it can't hurt you. So dig in." She said, passing the plate around.

Darry looked at the pancake in disgust, then glanced over at Soda, who was happily digging in.

"Can you ever be normal?" He asked.

Soda glanced up, and grinned. "What would be the fun in that? You're only six, once." He said

Darry sighed, and took a bite of the green pancake on the plate in front of them.

Luckily, Mrs. Curtis had persuaded Soda that she didn't need help with desert, and they all enjoyed a very delicious, and normal looking, pie.

After supper was over, Soda rushed upstairs after Darry and cornered him before he could go into his room.

"You wanna play cops and robbers with me?" He asked.

Darry groaned. "Not know kid, I've got homework."

Soda moaned. "Please, Pony's not going to play, and I'm bored. Please?"

Darry sighed. "Soda, I'm really busy. Can't you just pretend…or something?"

Soda pouted. "Sure, I guess. I'll just go. See ya later Darry." He wandered down the stairs with his head down and his arms hanging limply by his sides.

Darry rolled his eyes. He was a sucker for Soda's pout. As much as it annoyed him to admit. He was a sucker.

"Soda, get back here. I'll play. But only for a little while." He called after him.

Soda's head immediately perked up, and he ran back up the stairs.

"Ok, I'll be the robber. You have to count to 29 and then come find me."

"Why 29?" Darry asked.

Soda shrugged. "I dunno, It's a cool number." He said, and handed Darry one of the plastic water guns he was holding in his hand.

"What do I do when I find you?" Darry said.

"Chase me. If I touch the secret base before you get me, then you're it again." Soda explained.

"So, basically, this is a glorified game of hide and seek meets tag?" Darry said.

Soda nodded. "Pretty much ya. Ok, go count, and I'll hide."

Darry sighed, and turned his head to the wall, and started counting.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9,10…and so on. Ready or not, here I come." He said, opening his eyes and turned around.

Soda wasn't still in the hallway, which was an improvement on what he used to do when he was younger. Soda used to think that 'hide and seek' meant hiding behind Darry.

Darry went down the stairs and into the kitchen. His mother was in there.

"Hey Darry. What are you wandering for?"

Darry shrugged. "Looking for Soda. We're playing hide and seek."

Mrs. Curtis nodded. "Ah, I see. Well, I didn't see him."

"Thanks." Darry said, and walked out into the living room. Ponyboy was sitting on the couch, trying to read a book.

"Hey, kid. Did you see your brother anywhere?" Darry asked.

Pony nodded and pointed to behind the couch. "He's there."

Darry smiled when he heard Soda's voice come from behind the couch where Pony was pointing.

"Pony, you're not supposed to…oops."

Darry pulled the couch out a little bit, and Soda was sitting behind the it, tucked into a little ball, wearing the mask and holding the water gun.

"No fair, you didn't count to 29!" Soda said, coming out.

"More or less." Darry said, helping him up.

"Ok, fine. It's my turn, I have to count. You go hide. I'm really gonna count to 29." Soda said, putting his head down into the couch.

Darry walked calmly out of the living room and up the stairs. He went into his room and sat on his bed. He knew that Soda would never look in his room first, but when he did, Darry would be ready for him. He went into the bathroom and filled up the water gun with water. Then he went back to his room and sat down on the bed and waited for Soda.

It took Soda about 5 minutes before Darry heard him coming up the stairs.

He sat as quiet as he could on the bed, and finally Soda opened the door. Darry hid the water gun behind his back.

"I found you." Soda said, coming over to the bed.

"So you did." Darry answered.

Soda came over and Darry pulled the water gun out. Just as he was about to shoot it, Soda pulled the water gun from behind his back and shot

Darry with a string of cold water.

Darry was so surprised, he leapt off the bed and tackled Soda on the floor.

They thumped around and Darry squirted Soda with the water in his water gun.

Soda screeched with laughter and soon, Mrs. Curtis came up the stairs and peeked around the door.

"What in the world are you boys doing up here?" She asked, coming in to Darry's room.

"Just playing mommy." Soda said, between squirts of the water gun.

Mrs. Curtis laughed and went back downstairs.

Darry and Soda rolled around for a good ten minutes, until they were both out of water, then they went downstairs.

Pony was still sitting on the couch, reading the same book, even though it was upside down.

"What's up Pony?" Soda asked.

"What does R-A-T spell?" Pony asked.

"Rat." Darry replied.

"What book are you reading?" Soda asked.

"I dunno." Pony replied. "I'm just looking at the pictures."

Darry went into the kitchen and sat down at the table by his mother.

"I'm bored mom." He said.

"Have you done your homework yet?" She asked.

"No." Darry said.

"Well, then how can you be bored?" Mrs. Curtis asked.

"Homework doesn't keep me entertained." Darry said. "It's more like a chore."

"Go." His mother said, pointing upstairs.

Darry went upstairs and sat down at his desk. He hated homework and especially math, when it was forced on him. He sat there for a good half hour, and finally, he got it done.

By the time he finished, he noticed that it was almost 8:30. Soda and Pony were already in bed, and he went downstairs to watch TV.

"Did you finish Darry?" His mother asked.

"Yes." Darry replied, and went to sit down on the couch.

He sat there and watched some cartoons on TV. In about 10 minutes, he heard a knock on the door. He went to open it, and saw Kaley standing outside.

"Kaley, come in." Darry said, opening the door wider.

"I can't." She shivered.

Darry took a look at her eyes. They were red, as if she'd been crying.

"Kaley, what's wrong?" He asked.

Kaley gulped and took a breath before she answered.

"Darry. I need your help." She said.

* * *

**I thought I'd leave you hanging there, sorry. :). Please R&R!**

**Jess**

**P.S. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**P.P.S. I won't be updating for about a week, because I'm going to camp.**


	6. Pain and Recovery

**Inside the Outsiders**

**Chapter 6**

**Pain and Recovery**

**Disclaimer: The usual still applies**

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

* * *

Darry stared at Kaley. She had been crying. He could see it in her eyes. She looked scared too.

"What happened? Come in." He said, pulling her in from outside.

Kaley opened her mouth to answer, but she began to cry again.

Darry took her into the living room and sat her down on the couch. She took a couple deep breaths, and soon, she had calmed down enough to talk.

"I was at home…with my dad…and…I…he…he…he hit me Darry." She said.

Darry couldn't answer for a minute, he was so shocked. Kaley was holding her head in her hands, sobbing. Darry wasn't exactly sure what to do, but he awkwardly put his arm around her, and let her cry into his shoulder.

Finally, she sat up.

"Why did he hit you?" Darry asked.

Kaley shook her head.  
"I don't know. He's never done it before. We were just talking. I think he may have been drunk. But, I told him about what had happened at school. He started yelling that if I ever became friends with a Greaser, that he'd kick me out of the house. "

"Did you tell him about me?" Darry asked.

"No…I couldn't. I could never tell him about you Darry. I told you, he'd hurt you. I don't want that to happen. You're my best friend."

They sat together on the couch for awhile, until Mrs. Curtis came back in.

"Oh, hello Kaley. What are you doing here?" She asked. "It's very late. Does your dad know you're here?"

Darry started to explain, but Kaley stopped him.

"My dad hit me tonight, Mrs. Curtis." She said, very softly.

Mrs. Curtis waited a long time before answering. Finally, she came down and sat on the couch beside Kaley.

"Darry. Go into the other room for a minute please." She said.

Darry nodded, and went into the kitchen.

Back in the living room, Mrs. Curtis was sitting talking to Kaley.

"Has your dad ever done this before, Kaley?" She asked.

"He's never hit me before. He's gotten mad, but that's only once in awhile. He was drunk tonight, Mrs. Curtis. I think that's why. I got really scared, and I didn't know what to do, so I decided to come to you and Darry. Sorry if I'm inconveniencing you in any way, but I just don't know what to do."

Mrs. Curtis shook her head. "No, no. It's no inconvenience at all. You were right to come to someone. Your dad could've seriously hurt you."

Kaley nodded. "I'm just so confused. He's never hit me before. He still loves me, right?" She asked, wiping her eyes.

Mrs. Curtis put her arm around Kaley.

"Oh sweetie, of course he still loves you. Sometimes, adults just get angry and take it out on the wrong people. I'm sure your dad didn't mean it. If he ever does it again, just tell me, and we'll get it settled out."

Darry came back into the room and sat down beside his mother and Kaley.

"So, what's up? Is she staying here, or going home?" He asked.

Mrs. Curtis looked at Kaley. "Would you like me to call your father and tell him your staying here?" She asked.

Kaley slowly nodded.

Mrs. Curtis got up and went to the phone. She dialed Kaley's home number, and when her dad picked up, she started talking.

"Hello, this is Mrs. Curtis. I'm Darry's mother. It's seems that Kaley…what? Whose Darry? Darry is your daughter's friend from school. What do you mean, Greaser? Now wait a minute, I never said…No, that's not what I meant. Your daughter came to my house in tears because you hit her. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't lie! Yeah, well maybe if you paid a little more attention to your daughter…excuse me? Well, you have a lot of nerve. Who do you think you are? No, I will not shut up! Well, your daughter's staying here! Yes, goodnight to you sir!" She said, and hung up the phone.

At this point, Mr. Curtis had come into the kitchen where his wife was, and had heard most of the conversation.

"Grace, what was that all about?" He asked, looking concerned.

"Kaley's father is clearly drunk, and I'm not sending her home tonight. She's staying here."

She dragged her husband farther out in the kitchen, so the children couldn't hear her.

"He called Darry a filthy Greaser, as well as the rest of our family. He insulted me and said his daughter wasn't worth enough for her to come home. I said that she came here because he hit her, and he denied it. Said she was lying, just to get attention. I couldn't stand it anymore. I hung up, and I refuse to talk to him anymore." She said, mostly in only one breath, which surprised her husband.

"Ok, calm down Grace. Kaley can stay here tonight, and I'll go over tomorrow when he's sober and talk to him, ok? It's Saturday, the kids can sleep in, so Kaley doesn't have to deal with it." Darrel said.

Darry and Kaley walked into the kitchen where Darrel and Grace were talking.

"So, is Kaley staying?" Darry asked.

Mrs. Curtis nodded. "She can sleep in Pony's room. I'll move him over with Soda." She said. "We have some extra blankets and such that you can use, and we'll get you and Darry all settled down for the night, so you're not tired tomorrow, ok?" She said, in her most motherly voice possible, without sounding slightly aggravated.

She left Darry and Kaley alone for a few minutes, while she went to make up the beds.

"So, are you ok?" Darry asked.

Kaley nodded. " I think I'll be fine. I'm just a little upset."

Darry smiled. "It's gonna be fun having you here tonight. I wonder if we can sneak down in the middle of the night and play without my mom knowing?" He suggested.

Kaley smiled, but shook her head. "No, that's ok. I think I'll just sleep." She said.

"Oh, ok, that's fine. I understand." Darry said.

Mrs. Curtis came back down. "Ok, all ready. Do you need anything Kaley? Like a drink, or pajamas?"

Kaley smiled. "No thanks, Mrs. Curtis, I think I'll be fine. Did Pony make much of a fuss?" She asked.

"No, not by a long shot. Soda neither. Both out like rocks. They could sleep through World War Three if you let them." She said, laughing, and leading the two of them up the stairs and to bed.

She showed Kaley to Pony's room where she had left a cot on the floor.

"I know it's not much, but I figure you didn't want to sleep in Pony's bed." She said.

"This is fine, Mrs. Curtis, thank you." Kaley said.

"You can call me Grace if you want." He answered.

Kaley smiled, and Ms. Curtis shut the door so she could get ready. She walked over to Darry's room and found him laying in bed waiting to be tucked in.

"Are you ready?" His mother asked, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"Yes. I am. Mom?" He asked, softly.

"Yes dear." She answered.

"Why did Kaley's dad hit her tonight?" He asked. "I've been wondering ever since she got here."

Mrs. Curtis sighed. "Well, Darry. I'll try to explain it to you as best I can. Sometimes adults get angry, or upset, or even sad, just like you. They might become cold, or grumpy, or sometimes, they turn to alcohol thinking it's the answer. I don't know why Kaley's dad decided he had to drink, but whatever the reason was, he got drunk tonight, and came home in a bad mood. Kaley was in the wrong place at the wrong time, even though she had every right to be there. Darry, did Kaley tell you what she said that made her dad hit her?" Mrs. Curtis asked, in her best motherly tone.

Darry nodded in the darkness. "She said it was because of me."

There was a silence for a few minutes, and finally she spoke up.

"Why in the world would it be because of you?"

"Because…because I'm a Greaser. I'm her friend, and I'm a Greaser. Her dad hates me, and all Greasers. I don't know why, but he does. I'm afraid, mom. I'm afraid that if he ever tells her that she can't be my friend anymore that she'll listen to him, and she won't. What would I do then? The only other friend I have is Two Bit, and he's nice and all, but I like Kaley, a lot. I really do. Mom, I don't know what to do!" Darry said, trying desperately to hold back the stinging tears that were forming in his eyes.

Mrs. Curtis too, was on the verge of crying, because she felt bad for her son.

"Darry, we're going to clear all this up. I promise. You won't lose Kaley, ok? Her dad had a rough night. She did too. This will all work itself out in the end. Remember that I love you, and your father loves you. Soda loves you, and Pony loves you. You don't have to worry about not having any friends. You'll always have us, and your brothers. They'll always be there for you, no matter what happens. They're gonna stand by you, because believe it or not, they look up to you." She said, rubbing her son's head.

Darry was crying now, but only slightly. He didn't like showing his emotions. He was different than Pony, and even Soda in that respect. He didn't think that crying made him look tough.

"I'm still scared mom." He said, burying his face in her shoulder.

"Oh, I know sweetie. But, it's gonna be ok. You've had a long night, now it's time to go to sleep, ok? Things will look better in the morning."

She got up, closed the door and left the room.

Darry laid awake in the dark thinking about the night's events. He had stopped crying, but he was still sniffling. Several minutes later, he heard the door to his room creak open and saw a shadow standing outside. It wasn't big enough to be Kaley, but not small enough to be Pony.

"What do you want, Soda?" He called out into the darkness.

"Darry, are you awake?" A small voice called.

"Clearly, or else I wouldn't be talking to you. Come in if you have to, but close the door will ya? It's bright in here."

Soda came in, and closed the door behind him, then came and sat on Darry's bed.

"Darry, why is Pony in my room?" He asked.

Darry laughed to himself in the darkness. The whole question sounded kind of funny.

"Because his room's being occupied." Darry said.

"By who?" Soda asked, still clearly not awake.

"Kaley's here." Darry said, yawning.

"Why?" Soda asked.

"Oh Soda. It's too complicated to get into now. Come to think of it, it's too complicated to get into, ever. Especially with you. You wouldn't understand. Can you go back to bed now?" Darry asked.

Soda started to get off the bed.

"Darry?" He asked.

"Oh, what?" Darry asked, slightly groaning.

"Is Kaley ok?" He asked.

How did he know? He wasn't even awake when it happened, How does he always know? Darry thought all these things before deciding how to answer.

"She's fine now kid, ok? Now go back to sleep. I'd like to at least fall asleep before getting up tomorrow morning." Darry said, rolling over.

"One more question." Soda said.

Darry groaned again. "What is it?" He asked, agitated.

"Are you ok?" Came the small voice.

Darry had no idea how to answer this one. Was he ok? Was he going to lie to his little brother just to make him go away? Darry really didn't even know if he was ok. If he told Soda yes, would it be a lie?

"Darry?" The voice came again.

Darry sat up in bed and looked at the little figure, clad in superhero pajamas, staring at him in the darkness. He couldn't lie to Soda.

"I'm not great kid. But I'll be ok. Just go back to bed now, alright? Don't worry about me." He said.

Soda stood there for a few minutes, before leaving. The last thing Darry heard before Soda left was

"I love you Darry."

Darry smiled in the darkness, long after Soda left.

He knew, after that, that he would be ok.

* * *

**I hope you like that chapter. It took me a long time to write it, because I've had a bit of writer's block. But, hopefully I'll get over it soon.**

**Please R&R**

**Jess**


	7. Halloween Terror

**Inside the Outsiders**

**Chapter 7**

**Halloween Terror**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters.**

* * *

The next couple of weeks went pretty smoothly. Kaley temporarily worked things out with her father. He had come to pick her up the following morning when he was sober, and had apologized to her, and Mrs. Curtis.

September was a slow month for everyone, but soon it was October, and Halloween was just around the corner.

Soda was very excited, and went around a couple weeks beforehand, telling everyone what he was going to dress up as.

"Guess what I'm being? Guess what I'm being?" He ran around, saying.

Darry was getting pretty fed up with it.

"Soda, you've told us about a million times what you're dressing up as. I think we got it now." He said.

"But you have to guess." Soda said, still jumping.

"I've guessed already. First I guessed a ghost, then a vampire, then a goblin. I even guessed a clown for goodness sake. But, every time, you said, no, that's not it. Then you'd tell me. So, I think I know by now."

"Darry, humor him." His father said.

"Ok Soda. What are you being?" Darry asked, rolling his eyes slightly.

"I'm being…a horse!" Soda said, acting like it was the greatest thing in the world.

"Oh boy, a horse. I never would've guessed that!" Darry said, acting surprised.

Mrs. Curtis came into the room then.

"Where are you going to get a costume that's a horse, Soda?" She asked, smiling.

"I dunno. Maybe you could make one. You still got two weeks. It shouldn't be that hard." He said.

His mother gave a sigh. "I'll see what I can do, Soda."

Soda came over again to where Darry was sitting.

"What are you being for Halloween, Darry?" He asked.

"I'm too old to dress up, Soda. I'm almost twelve." He said, in his most grownup voice.

"You won't be twelve until March. You still got plenty of time to be eleven." Soda said. "You should be a cowboy." He added with a grin.

"I don't think so." Darry said, scornfully. "Cowboys are for six year olds."

Soda gave him a look. "No they're not. If they were for six year olds, that's what I would be then, but I ain't being a cowboy"

"You're not being a cowboy. Not ain't." His mother said from the kitchen.

"That's right, I ain't. That's what I said." Soda replied.

Darry rolled his eyes.

"She means, you're not supposed to say, ain't." Darry said.

"Why not. Steve says it."

"Well if Steve jumped off a cliff, would you do it too? Darry replied.

"Course not. Steve wouldn't jump off a cliff anyway." Soda said, laughing.

"Soda, don't joke about things like that." Mrs. Curtis called from the other room.

"Why not?" Soda asked.

"Because that's referred to as suicide." Darry said.

"Darry!" His mother said.

"What? It's the truth! You don't expect to jump off a cliff and live, do ya?" He said.

"What's suicide?" Soda asked.

"Never you mind." Mrs. Curtis said. "That's something you don't need to know about until you're older." She said.

Halloween night was cold, and Mrs. Curtis made sure that Darry and Soda both wore their jackets.

She thought that Darry was old enough to take Soda out by himself, just around the neighborhood.

As soon as they got outside, they saw a ghost and a witch coming towards them.

"Hey Steve, hey Alyssa. Nice costumes." Soda said, running up to them.

"Where's Johnnycake?" He asked.

"He's coming." Steve said, pointing behind them.

A small figure was running towards them. He was dressed up as a pirate.

"Hey Johnny." Soda called.

"Hi guys." He said, quietly.

"Ahh! What's that!" Alyssa called, pointing to something standing behind Darry.

Darry turned around and jumped. Standing behind him was a freaky looking man, with a green face and fangs.

"Two Bit. Don't sneak up on me like that!" Darry said, pulling the mask off of his face.

Two Bit was laughing and holding his side.

"Ha! I really got you!" He said.

"Yeah, yeah." Darry said. "Lets go."

They walked from house to house collecting candy. Soda was so excited when he got his favorite chocolate bar.

"Look! Look!" He said, waving it around in Darry's face.

"Watch it kid, or someone might steal it from you." Two Bit said, pretending to swipe it.

Soda pulled it away quick. "I'm hiding this when I get home." He said, laughing.

"Hey Darry. How come you didn't dress up, man?" Two Bit asked.

Darry shrugged. "Figured I was too old. I mean, I'm twelve, you're almost eleven, and everyone else is six. I just felt real old."

"Hey! You're never too old for candy!" Two Bit said, shoving a piece of gum in his mouth.

Darry laughed. "Man, what time is it?" He asked.

Two Bit looked down at his wrist. "I dunno man, I don't got no watch."

"Soda! Do you or your friends know what time it is? Mom said we have to be home by nine."

"It's five after nine, Darry." Steve called.

Darry grabbed Soda's hand. "Man, we gotta get home! Mom's gonna kill us."

They ran as fast as they could, and finally they reached their house, completely out of breath.

Their mother was standing outside with her arms crossed.

"Where exactly have you two been? It's almost ten after! You know you're not supposed to be outside after nine. It's too dangerous! Especially on Halloween!"

Soda went inside, but Darry stayed out to talk to his mother.

"Why is it so dangerous! You never give me a good reason, mom!" He said, slightly agitated.

"Darry, I don't need to give you a reason, I'm your mother. All I can say right now, is that it's too dangerous. Your father will tell you the same thing, so don't bother running to him about it."

"Mom, I'm almost 12 years old! I think I can stay out a little later!" Darry yelled.

"No you can't! If you leave, you will be in so much trouble!"

"I can do what I want!" Darry yelled.

"No you can't! You're too young! There are things out there, that you wouldn't understand!" His mother said, trying to coax him back into the house.

"Two Bit gets to stay out! He's younger than me!"

"Well, that's up to his parents. Your parents say no being out after nine. Those are the rules."

"Well, the rules stink!" Darry yelled, and ran down the driveway.

He ran as fast as he could, back to the last place he saw Two Bit. This time, Tow Bit wasn't there. There were a whole bunch of older kids out now. Teenagers, and older.

He didn't get scared, but in his mind, he was a little nervous. He didn't know any of them, because they went to high school, and he didn't. Although Darry was well built for his age, he was still considerably smaller than the rest of the older boys.

He didn't think they had noticed him at first, so he ducked down behind a mailbox and watched them.

He saw them take a box of eggs, and start throwing them at random houses. Then, they did the same with a couple of rolls of toilet paper. But what happened next, outdid eggs and toilet paper buy a long shot.

He followed one group to the vacant lot, and hid in a tree. They went to the middle, where they had set up a bon fire. One of the biggest boys got up and stood on a car.

"Ok guys. Here's the typical Halloween tradition/gang initiation. All the new members we've gotten since last Halloween come up here please."

About half a dozen guys got up and walked to where the bigger guy was standing.

"Members?" Darry whispered to himself.

The six boys stood in a row, and had blindfolds put on them. Then, the older members took out one of those things you brand a cow with, and dipped it over the fire, until it was scalding hot.

Darry was shocked. They weren't going to burn them, were they?

One by one, the oldest boy walked past each new member and asked them a question that Darry couldn't hear, because he wasn't close enough. After all six new members answered, the oldest boy went back to the car.

"The new members have all sworn the oath of secrecy, that they will not tell a soul of what happened here tonight. Now, lets start the ceremony."

Just as Darry feared, the oldest boy went past all the new members and took the burning stick, and branded a symbol into their arm. All the boys winced with pain, and Darry tried not to look. One boy cried out so loud, that he almost made Darry cry out too.

Darry tried to adjust his vantage point, but he slipped and the branch broke underneath him. As soon as that happened, he knew that he had to get out of there, now!

Some of the boys had already seen him running away, and were pointing and running towards him.

Darry ran faster than he had ever run before. He could hear the boys running after them, and now, he'd admit, he was scared.

He saw his street approaching, but it was still so far away, and he could hear the boys gaining on him.

He was still running when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He yelled, but then looked up to see that it was his father.

"Dad! They're after me!" He yelled looking back. When he did, he saw that the boys were walking back slowly to the lot. They had seen his father, and didn't want to cause trouble with him.

"I know. They're not anymore. Now you see why we tell you to be in by nine? Lets go home." He said, leading Darry back to the house.

When he got home, his mother gave him a huge lecture about listening to them, and not being defiant. It wasn't fun, but he knew he deserved it.

When he went to bed that night, he could still see all the boys lined up, and he knew he never wanted to experience that again. But, at least he was safe, in his bed. Even if it was only 9:30.

* * *

**Yea! I updated! I'm out of my writer's block, so I'll try to update this a little more often. Thanks to all my reviewers!**

**Please R&R!**

**Jess**


	8. Hormones and Girlfriends

**Inside the Outsiders **

**Chapter 8**

**Hormones and Girlfriends**

**Disclaimer: Same still applies.**

* * *

The year flew by. Darry hardly even realized it, and by the time he did, it was his birthday. March was a cold month, but Darry didn't mind. He was turning twelve at last. Finally, he felt old. Almost a teenager.

Soda wasn't buying into the whole Darry teenager thing. He still thought that Darry was young enough to play the same games they had played before. Darry refused, and kept telling Soda that Pony was now old enough to play with him, and that he had more important, grown up things to do.

"But Pony's only four. He doesn't know the difference between a cop and a robber." Soda complained.

"He'll be five in May. You can teach him. He's not helpless anymore." Darry said, as Pony came walking into the room.

"What are you talking about?" Pony asked.

"You kid." Darry replied.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"Nothing Pony. Don't worry." Soda added.

"Ok." Pony shrugged and left the room.

"See, he's highly intelligent. Now, go play." Darry said, starting to turn away.

"You're forgetting, Darry. I'm almost seven." Soda said.

"Yes, and you're forgetting, I'm turning 12 in two days. There's a difference between 7 and 12." Darry said, quite annoyed.

"Not that much of a difference!" Soda said, getting angry.

Darry sighed, and led his little brother over to the couch.

"Listen kid. There's some things that 12 year olds just don't do. They have different lifestyles almost. They have something called hormones, that messes us up."

"So those hormones make you be a jerk?" Soda asked, sarcastically.

"I dunno. Sometimes." Darry replied.

"Well, in that case. You've proved your point. I'm going to go play in my room. Alone." Soda said, pouting, and walked away.

Darry sighed again. He didn't like getting Soda or Pony upset with him. But, things had to be different now. He was getting older and maturing. He couldn't have a reputation in school of being the 12 year old that plays cops and robbers with his seven year old brother.

On the morning of his birthday, he was awakened from a deep sleep by someone tapping him.

"What?" He asked, groggily

He opened his eyes and saw Pony standing by his bed.

"Happy Birthday." He said, quietly.

Darry smiled. "Thanks Pony." He said, rolling out of bed.

When he went out into the kitchen, his mother had made him his favourite breakfast, and his father and Soda were already sitting at the table.

"Good morning. Happy Birthday." His father said, pulling out Darry's chair for him.

"Thanks guys." Darry said, sitting down and digging into his food.

Soda didn't look up, and didn't say anything. Darry didn't really blame him. He had been pretty horrible to him yesterday, but there was nothing he could do. Soda would get over it. He always did.

But Soda did not get over it as quickly as Darry thought he would. All through the day, Soda hardly made eye contact with him, and when he was opening his presents, Soda just sat there. Darry was heartbroken. He hated having Soda mad at him.

After supper, Darry saw Soda sitting on the couch, not really doing much of anything. He decided to work things out.

"Hey Soda." He said, coming over to where he was sitting.

Soda didn't look up, but said "Hi."

"Can I sit down?" Darry asked.

Soda nodded, and Darry took a seat.

"Look kid, I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. I didn't mean for you to take it like that. All I was saying was that things are different now. I'm older, and I can't always be doing the things with you and Pony like I used to. That's just the way it has to be. But, you're still my brother, and I still love you. I love Pony too, and just because I'm twelve, doesn't mean I can't play with you sometimes, just not all the time. All right?"

Soda looked up, and Darry could see a small grin on his face.

"Okay." He said, nodding.

"So you forgive me then?" Darry asked.

"Yea, sure." Soda said. "I mean, I know that you're older now, I guess I was just sad that you were old so fast. I'm gonna miss spending all that time with you."

Darry smiled. "I know kid. But, like I said we'll still spend some time together, just not all the time. Now that Pony's older, you're his big brother, and you have to be a good big brother to him, just like I'm a good big brother to you."

"I'll try. I wanna be like you Darry. So, I'll try." Soda said, leaning over to give Darry a hug.

That night, Darry went to bed happy.

After March ended, April and May went quickly. Soon, it was June again, and Soda turned seven. He was really excited.

On the last day of school, Soda bounced into the classroom, to find Alyssa, Steve and Johnny there, waiting for him.

"Since you didn't have a birthday party this year, we brought you a cake." Steve said.

"Actually, it's a cookie, but it's the best we could do." Alyssa replied, giggling.

"The candle wouldn't fit in it." Johnny said, quietly.

Soda laughed. "Thanks guys." Soda took the cookie, which was actually really big, and broke it into four pieces, and gave a quarter to each of his friends.

At recess, Soda and Alyssa went out to the playground. Steve and Johnny were busy doing other things. They found two swings that were close to each other, and sat down and started to swing.

"So, what are you doing this summer?" Soda asked.

"Well, my birthday's in August. But, I don't know other than that." Alyssa said.

"Are you excited?"

"About what?" Alyssa asked.

"Turning seven." Soda replied.

"I dunno. I guess. What's it like?"

"It's fun. But I don't really feel no different. Just…older a bit. But, it's not as great as I hoped it would be. Darry was right excited about turning twelve, but seven is just another year." Soda said, swinging a bit higher.

"Does Darry have a girlfriend?" Alyssa asked, giggling

"No. I think there's a girl he likes though."

"Who is it?"

"This girl in his class named Kaley. He's always talking about her. I think he really likes her. Hey, maybe Darry could go out with your sister!" Soda said, laughing.

They both laughed, and Alyssa said "Amber doesn't want a boyfriend. Dad says she's not old enough. She doesn't like boys anyway."

"Do you want a boyfriend?" Soda asked.

"I'm not old enough either, silly!" Alyssa said, laughing again.

"Well, you wouldn't have to go on dates, just say that it's your boyfriend. Just for fun." Soda said.

"Well, do you want a girlfriend?" Alyssa asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I dunno. If I found a girl that wanted to be my girlfriend, I guess so."

"You'd have to kiss them." Alyssa said.

Soda grinned. "That's ok. I see mom and dad do it all the time, and I ain't that bad. I could do it."

Alyssa giggled. "You'd probably kiss them and then go wash your mouth out."

"No, I wouldn't do that. I've never kissed anyone before anyway. Just on the cheek."

"You kissed me on the cheek. Who else did you kiss?" Alyssa asked, slightly frowning.

"Just my mom." Soda said. "Why?"

"Just wondering if I was the only one that's not related to you." Alyssa replied. "Would you ever kiss me?"

"I already did." Soda said.

"No, I mean, would you ever really kiss me? Like your parents kiss?

"You'd have to be my girlfriend." Soda answered, grinning.

"Why?" Alyssa asked.

"Because that's just the way it works!"

"How do you know? You've never had a girlfriend before." Alyssa said.

"Well, how do you know that's not the way it works? You've never had a boyfriend." Soda said. "Besides, Steve told me."

"How does Steve know?"

They were both quiet for a minute.

"Maybe it's better if we don't ask." Alyssa said.

Soda nodded.

"So, you never answered my question." Soda said.

"What question?"

"Do you want a boyfriend?" Soda asked.

" I told you, I'm not old enough." Alyssa said.

"Well, yes, but if you were, would you want one?

Alyssa was quiet for a minute. "I guess so. Why are you so interested?"

"Maybe I could be your boyfriend." Soda said.

"You?"

"Yeah. I mean, we're best friends, so it's not like we don't know everything about each other already. It wouldn't be weird, and all we would have to do is say that we were. We wouldn't have to buy each other stuff, and go to the movies or anything."

"Do you just want an excuse to kiss me?" Alyssa said, grinning.

"Well, I would have to if you were my girlfriend, wouldn't I?" Soda asked.

Alyssa shrugged. " I guess you would. If you wanted to, and if I let you." She said, grinning again.

"Would you let me?" Soda asked.

"I dunno. It depends. As long as my dad wasn't around, cause then I'd probably get into trouble."

"Don't worry. We'd only kiss at school where no one could see us." Soda said.

"So you would kiss me?" Alyssa said.

"I already told you I would. Only if you were my girlfriend."

"Do you really think we're old enough?" Alyssa asked.

Soda shrugged. " I dunno. What's old enough?"

Alyssa shook her head. "I don't know. I never really thought I'd have to figure that out until I was older."

Soda laughed.

"So, are you going to be my girlfriend, or what?" Soda asked.

"You have to ask me nicer than that." Alyssa said

"I don't know how to ask." Soda said

Alyssa smiled. "Well, I guess you have to say, Alyssa will you go out with me."

Soda nodded. "If I do, would you say yes?"

"You have to ask me first. I'm not going to say yes or no until you ask me."

Soda grinned. "Ok, Alyssa, will you go out with me?"

Alyssa moved in closer to Soda's swing.

"Of course I will, Soda." She said, laughing.

"Then, you're my girlfriend?" Soda asked.

"Absolutely. Which means, you're my boyfriend?"

Soda smiled. "Definitely. So, what are we supposed to do now? I mean, what are boyfriends and girlfriends supposed to do, other than kiss?"

Alyssa thought about this. "I don't know. Maybe, we can kiss first, and then decide after that."

"Are you sure?" Soda asked, seeming nervous.

"I guess so. Why? Are you scared?"

"Well…it's just that…I really don't know how to kiss someone like that. I know how to kiss you on the cheek, but I don't know how to do it the other way. I've only ever seen my parents do it, and I wasn't really watching." Soda said, looking at the ground.

"I don't know how to either." Alyssa replied. "So, you don't have to be nervous."

"Ok, so maybe we can talk each other through it. How do we start?" Soda asked.

"I think we have to get closer." Alyssa said.

Soda and Alyssa both moved their swings in closer to each other.

"Do we have to close our eyes?" Soda asked.

"Umm…I don't know. Maybe." Alyssa replied.

"I never really understood that." Soda said.

"Understood what?"

"Why people have to close their eyes when they kiss. If you like someone, don't you want to be able to see them?"

Alyssa was quiet, then shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it's just a romantic thing. Maybe people think it's rude to look at the person you're kissing."

"That's dumb." Soda said.

"Well, I don't know. I'm not like an expert here, Soda." Alyssa said, sarcastically.

"Ok then, lets go over this slowly. We've gotten closer. We'll close our eyes, and then…what? Do we just put our lips together?" Soda asked.

Alyssa giggled. "I think there's a little more to it than that."

"We put our lips together and…"

"Kiss." Alyssa said. "I can't think of anything else to do."

"Ok, so do you want to try?" Soda asked.

"I guess so."

They started to move in again, but Soda stopped.

"Wait. I want to know something." He said.

"Ok… What?" Alyssa asked.

"Will this be your first kiss?"

Alyssa smiled. "Yes. Yours?"

Soda nodded.

They moved in closer again, and this time, they didn't stop until they were almost touching. Soda squeezed his eyes shut, and Alyssa did the same. Soon, their lips were touching, and they held it there for about ten seconds.

Soon they separated, and looked at each other, and smiled. Then, they got up of the swings, and walked back to the school.

As they were walking, Soda looked down, and carefully took Alyssa's hand, and kept on walking.

* * *

**Well, that chapter was a lot cheesier than I thought it would be. But, none the less. Please R&R!**

**Jess**


	9. Puppies, Love and a Rain Dance

**Chapter 9**

**Puppies, Love and a Rain Dance**

**Sorry I havn't updated this one is so long...I'll try to update more often. Enjoy.

* * *

**

Soda woke up on the morning of his seventh birthday to find it raining outside. Any normal child would've been devastated, but Soda, being himself, absolutely loved the rain, and was even more excited.

He ran out into the living room where he found now five-year-old Pony sitting on the couch.

"Where is everyone?" Soda asked.

Pony shrugged. "Mom said they were going to go get a present for you, and that they'd be back by lunch time."

"Well, where's Darry then?" Soda asked.

"Right behind you kid." Darry said, coming up behind Soda, and tackling him to the ground.

"Happy Birthday buddy. You're seven." He said.

"Thanks Darry. Am I old now?" Soda asked, getting out of Darry's grip and going to sit by Ponyboy.

"Nah. You still got a couple years to go." Darry replied.

"I gots a question." Pony said, looking up from his book.

"What?" Soda asked.

"If Darry's older than you, how come you got a girlfriend and he doesn't?"

Soda laughed, but Darry's face went cold.

"Well, that's just something that we won't talk about. Besides, Soda's too young to have a real girlfriend." Darry said, looking around.

Soda stopped laughing, and looked up at Darry indignantly.

"No I'm not! Alyssa is my real girlfriend, and I can prove it!" He said, crossing his arms across his chest, and sticking out his tongue at Darry.

"Whatever kid. Lets just not talk about this. Look, mom and dad are home with your present." Darry said, going to the window.

Mr. and Mrs. Curtis came into the house carrying a box covered with a blanket. They laid it down beside Soda and told him to open it.

"What is it?" Soda said, in an awestruck voice.

"Well, you'll have to open it and find out, won't you?" His mother replied, smiling.

Soda wasted no time, and pulled the blanket off the box. Underneath was a kennel with a small puppy inside.

Soda shrieked with excitement. "It's a puppy! A real puppy! Is he mine?" Soda asked, bouncing up and down.

"Mr. Curtis laughed. "He's all yours Soda. You can name him whatever you want."

The anger seemed to have gone out of Darry, because he was smiling, and looked almost as excited as Soda at the sight of the dog. Pony was kneeling down beside the kennel, sticking his small fingers inside, and laughing as the puppy licked him.

Soda joined his brother on the floor and opened the kennel, letting the dog run loose.

"I want to call him…Pluto." He said, triumphantly. "So now, Mickey Mouse has a friend."

Everyone laughed at this and enjoyed playing with Pluto for the rest of the day.

Alyssa, Steve and Johnny came over later to see and play with the new puppy.

"He's so cute." Alyssa exclaimed, as the puppy ran circles around her feet.

"Why'd you call him Pluto?" Steve asked.

"Because my horse's name is Mickey Mouse, so I thought it would be cool to name my puppy Pluto, because Mickey's dog on TV is Pluto." Soda said, scooping up Pluto and letting him crawl over his shirt.

"I like it. I think it's cute." Alyssa repeated, taking the puppy out of Soda's hands, and holding it in her own arms.

"Do you like him?" Soda asked.

"I do. I always wanted a puppy, but my parents wouldn't let me." Johnny said, quietly, taking his turn with Pluto.

"He is kinda cute." Steve replied.

Everyone stared at him, and finally, he sighed.

"Ok, he is really cute." He said, petting the puppy, and letting it lick his face.

After Johnny and Steve went home, Alyssa and Soda were left alone with Pluto.

"I wish I could have a puppy, but my dad doesn't want one." Alyssa said, rolling a chew toy around on the floor.

"You can come over and see Pluto any time you want." Soda replied.

"Really?"

"Of course. I mean, you are my girlfriend, so you can come over to my house." Soda said.

"I came over to your house even before I was your girlfriend though." Alyssa stated.

Soda didn't answer right away, but looked at her thoughtfully. "That's true. But, now you can come over more often."

"Hey, if you ever get married, is the dog still gonna be yours? Or are you gonna share it?" Alyssa asked.

"I dunno. I guess that depends on who I marry. Like, if I were to marry you, then I'd definitely share him, but if I married someone I didn't like, then I probably wouldn't." Soda said, seemingly satisfied with his answer.

To his surprise, Alyssa started to laugh.

"Why would you marry someone you didn't like? I thought you're supposed to love someone when you marry them? That's what my dad always told me. He told me that when he first met my mom, it was love at first sight." Alyssa replied.

"Well, I guess I have to marry you then." Soda said.

"Why? You're only seven." Alyssa said, looking confusingly at him.

"Well, if I'm supposed to marry someone I love, then I guess it has to be you." Soda restated again.

"But why? Alyssa asked, still not getting what Soda was telling her.

"Cause I love you. You're my best friend, and my girlfriend for that matter." Soda stated.

"But, you don't mean like, real love. We're too young for that." Alyssa said, pushing her long, brown hair out of her eyes.

"I guess we'll find out when we get older then." Soda said, and picked up Pluto.

After Alyssa left, Soda went into the living room where Darry was sitting.

"Darry, can I ask you something?" Soda asked.

Darry looked up from his magazine and sighed. "No matter what I say, you're going to ask me anyways, so I may as well say yes. What is it?" He said.

"Do you think it's possible for me to be in love?" Soda asked, quietly.

Darry didn't answer, but there was a trace of a smile on his face.

"Not real love. You can't experience that until you're older than I am." He said.

"But can I be in some kind of love?" Soda repeated.

"I dunno. I've never been in love, but that's just me. I mean, I guess it's possible for your seven-year-old head to think that you're in love with Alyssa, but in reality, I think you just like her a lot." Darry replied.

"Wait. How did you know I was talking about Alyssa?" Soda asked, putting his hands on his hips.

Darry rolled his eyes. "What other girl could you possibly be talking about? What other girl do you know for that matter?"

"Well, there's…"Soda started, counting on his fingers. Darry stood up and interrupted him before he could get any further.

"I don't want to know, kid. It was a rhetorical question." He said.

"What's…rhetorical mean?" Soda asked.

"It means that I'm talking to myself, and I don't want you to answer." Darry replied.

"Kind of like…sitsofernia?" Soda asked, not pronouncing the word correctly, and straining to get any of it out at all.

"You mean Schizophrenia?" Darry asked, trying not to laugh at his brother's mispronunciation.

"Whatever. Don't get technical on me here." Soda replied, using his best grownup voice.

Darry laughed then, and left the room. Pony came in and sat down beside Soda.

"Are you in love?" He asked out of no where.

"Were you listening?" Soda asked.

Pony shrugged. "I didn't mean to. My ears wouldn't let me leave."

Soda had to laugh at Pony's analogy.

"So, are you in love?" Pony asked again.

"I guess so. I'm not quite sure yet. I have to figure this whole love thing out first." Soda replied.

"It's Alyssa, isn't it?" Pony said, looking up at Soda.

"Yea." Soda said, sighing. "She's real pretty, isn't she Pony?"

"What do I know about pretty?" Pony asked, redundantly.

Soda laughed. "You will some day. You're only five."

"Well, you're only seven. What do you know?" Pony stated.

"Two years more than you do. I'm starting to study the opposite sex closer than I had before." Soda stated, sitting up taller in the chair.

Pony giggled.

"What is so funny?" Soda asked, rather annoyed. After all, to a seven-year-old, this was a very serious matter.

Pony responded through giggles. "You…just said…sex." He said, almost rolling out of the chair with laughter.

Soda sighed. "Little brothers are so immature." He said, knowing all the while that if Darry had said the exact same thing, he would've laughed just as hard as Pony did.

Soda went out into the kitchen, leaving Pony in the living room laughing. His mother was doing the dishes in the sink.

"What on earth is Pony laughing at in there?" She said, motioning towards the direction of the laughter.

"I said the word sex, and he lost it." Soda replied, picking up a piece of bread, and sitting down at the table to eat.

His mother smiled. "What brought that conversation on?" She mused.

"I didn't even mean it that way. I just meant like, a girl. The opposite sex. I heard Darry say it once, and I wanted to sound grown up." Soda retorted.

"Well, Pony doesn't quite understand the difference of the two yet. Actually, I'm amazed that he understood it at all. He is only five after all. "

Soda didn't answer, just sat at the table and ate his piece of bread. Mrs. Curtis noticed the unnatural silence in her middle son, and decided to inquire about it.

"You seem quite dear. Is everything alright?" She asked, sitting down beside Soda, and brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just a bit…confused about something." Soda replied.

"Well, tell me what it is, and maybe I can help. After all, mom's know everything right?" Mrs. Curtis said, smiling at Soda.

"Well, I think I may be in love, but Darry said that I'm too young to be in real love." Soda said.

Mrs. Curtis was smiling on the inside, but she decided to humor her son, and make it sound like a serious problem.

"Well." She said. "Being in love is a big step. You have to be able to handle it, and be old enough to know what it means. I'm not saying that you're not in love, but Darry is right in saying that you're a little young. It took me years to finally fall in love with your father. He used to torment me terribly, and pester me to date him all the time. He really annoyed me, but finally, after a few dates, and spending lots of time with him, I realized that I was in love with him. There's no doubt in my mind that you care for Alyssa very much, but I don't think that you really understand the concept of love. It's not only an emotion, it's something very serious. I'd wait a little while until you say that you love her again."

"I did say that I wanted to marry her. But, I don't think that she believed me." Soda said, quietly.

"Well, whoever you do end up marrying, she's going to be a very lucky woman. Don't ever think that you have to decide right away. You still have a long wait before you can get married. Enjoy being young, it doesn't last forever, believe me. That's why your father has gray hair." She whispered, and Soda laughed.

Mr. Curtis came in the door then to see Soda and his wife looking at him and laughing.

"What did I do?" He asked, looking back and forth from Grace to Soda.

"Nothing dear. Don't worry." Grace said to her husband.

"Yeah daddy, it's nothing. We were just teasing you." Soda said.

Mr. Curtis decided it was better not to ask, and went on with his work.

Soda decided to go outside and play in the rain, but had to promise his mother that he would where a rain coat and keep an eye on Pony, who had wanted to go out with him.

He agreed, and soon, he and Pony were outside, splashing in the puddles.

"Why can't it rain more often?" Pony asked, jumping in a rather large puddle, and splashing Soda.

"I dunno. I guess it rains whenever it feels like it." Soda replied, jumping in an equally large puddle, and soaking little Pony even more.

"Well, I think it should feel like it more often." Pony said, wiping some of the water off his face.

"We could always do a rain dance." Soda suggested.

"How do you do that?" Pony asked.

"I dunno. I guess you just dance around until it rains."

"But, it's already raining. What good would that do?" Pont replied.

"Well, maybe if we dance around, it will keep raining forever." Soda said.

"We could always try it." Pony said.

"Ok, lets dance." Soda said, starting to jump around and twirl in the falling rain.

Pony soon followed suit, and before long, they were both dancing and laughing in the rain, and hadn't even noticed that the sun was going down, until Mrs. Curtis stuck her head out the door and yelled for them to come in.

They were both soaking wet, and Mr. Curtis made a fire in the fireplace, and they all sat around it keeping warm, and drying off.

"So, did you have a good birthday, Soda?" Mr. Curtis asked.

Soda and Pony were playing with Pluto on the floor, and Soda looked up.

"I sure did. This was the best birthday ever."

Mr. and Mrs. Curtis left the room for a few minutes to bring in some marshmallows to be roasted. When they reentered the room, Darry motioned for them to be quiet, and pointed to the floor.

Soda, Pony and puppy were all sprawled out, fast asleep.

* * *

**Hope you like. Please R&R!**

**Jess**


	10. Lost Chasing Birds

**Inside The Outsiders**

**Chapter 10**

**Lost Chasing Birds**

* * *

After school started again in September, Mrs. Curtis didn't know who was growing faster, Ponyboy or the puppy. Pony was only five, but he was growing like a weed. Every day it seemed, he ate a lot more, and he grew almost 3 inches in a month. Soda and Darry were growing as well, but it almost felt like Pony was growing twice as fast as the both of them combine.

Pony seemed to enjoy school. He made a few new close friends, and bugged his mother almost every day to have them over to his house, or the other way around.

He was still very shy, but every day they noticed that he was coming more and more out of his shell. He was also very into reading and writing. He would take picture books with him everywhere, and his teacher often had to tell him to pay attention, because he would read during class.

He was also a very curious child. Always asking questions and wondering why certain things did what they did. He liked learning new things, and his mother had to keep an eye on him, to prevent him from wandering off when he was playing in the front yard.

One day, Pony was bored. He was laying on the floor in the living room, rolling over this way and that, sighing every once in awhile.

"Mommmmmmmmmmmyy!" He called, in a somewhat whiney tone.

Mrs. Curtis sighed and came into the living room.

"Yes dear?" She asked.

"I'm bored!" He complained.

"Where's Soda?" She asked. "Why don't you play with him for awhile?"

"Soda's out at Alyssa's house. Darry's gone somewhere's, and daddy's outside busy. The dog is ignoring me, and you're making supper. I have no one to play with." Pony said, rolling over once again, so he was looking at him mother upside down.

"Well, what about one of your little friends from school? What's that one boy's name? Ted? Tad?"

"Todd." Pony said quietly. "He's busy on Saturday's. He plays baseball." He replied.

"Oh. Do you like baseball, Pony?" Mrs. Curtis asked, now leaning against the kitchen door.

"No. I only like running. All the boys laugh at me in Gym class, because I can't hit a ball." Pony said.

"I bet if you did hit it, you'd be the fastest base runner there." His mother said, smiling at him.

"I guess so." Pony said. "Mommy?" He said, after another pause.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I'm still bored." He said.

"Well, why don't you go outside for awhile and play with some of those trucks that daddy found the other day. There's lots of mud out there though, so wear some old clothes, please." Mrs. Curtis said, walking back into the kitchen.

Pony went to him room, and took out the oldest clothes he could find, and put them on. He looked around the house for Pluto, and soon found him fast asleep in the corner. He didn't bother trying to wake him up, so he just went outside alone.

He found the toys in a pile beside the garage, and took them all over to the biggest pile of mud.

Mrs. Curtis had made a good call telling Pony to wear something old, because within five minutes, Pony was covered with mud.

Mr. Curtis came from around the side of the house, presumably done whatever work he had been doing. He spotted Pony playing, and walked part way over to him.

"Hey Ponyboy, I hope those are old clothes." He called.

Pony turned to look at his father and nodded. "Don't worry, they are. Mommy told me to where them."

"Ok, that's good. I'm going in now, ok? Stay in the yard." He said, and went in the house.

Pony did stay in the yard. To be honest, he was having too much fun where he was, to even think about straying away.

About an hour later, Pony decided he was bored again, and this time, he stood up from where he was, and wandered down to the gate that blocked off the road from the house. He kneeled down next to it, and pulled at the long piece of grass that was sticking in through one of the holes.

He wondered soon if he was tall enough to reach the latch on the gate. He had never been able to do it before, but he hadn't tried since the Spring. He carefully reached up and pulled at the latch. He didn't know how to open it, but he'd seen his father do it a couple of times. After about 5 minutes of trying, he finally managed to get it open. He stood before an open world, that he never dared to enter alone before this.

He took a cautious step out of the gate, and found himself full of wonder. He walked farther and farther away from his house, not even noticing. He was soon chasing a bird that was hopping along on the pavement.

Back at the Curtis house, Mr. Curtis was sitting down at the table for dinner, and Mrs. Curtis was serving it up. Soda had come home, and was carrying on a conversation with the dog, who was eagerly laying down beside his chair, and wondering what table scraps he would get. Darry was still over at Kaley's , studying for a test, and would not be home for supper.

"Soda, can you go outside and call Pony in for supper please?" Mrs. Curtis asked.

"Sure. Come on Pluto, lets go find Pony." He said, and got up from his seat.

He headed out the front door, and noticed that the wind was picking up. He looked around the house, and saw the trucks that Pony had been playing with, but Pony was not with them.

"Pony!" He called. No one answered.

"Pony, where are you? It's supper time!" He called again. Still no answer.

He ran around the house several times, and still finding no sign of Pony, he went back inside, just as a small thunder clap bellowed overhead.

"Mom, Pony's not outside." He said, coming into the kitchen.

"What? He has to be. He was there not 10 minutes ago. I looked through the window and saw him." Mr. Curtis said, standing up in a hurry.

"Oh no. Where is he? You're sure you looked everywhere?" Mrs. Curtis asked.

"Positive. Mom, he's not there." Soda replied, starting to look slightly worried.

"The weather's getting pretty bad out there. TV said we were in for a big storm tonight."

"Well, then lets find Pony before…"

"Grace!" Mr. Curtis shouted.

"What? What's wrong?" Grace asked, coming over to the window where her husband was standing looking out.

"The gate's open. I know I closed it when I came in. Pony must have opened it, which means that he's out of the yard." He said.

Grace's eyes went wide. "Oh no! Darrell, we have to find him now." She said, grabbing her jacket out of the closet, and putting on her shoes.

"Soda, you stay here. The last thing I want is for Pony to come home and see that we're all gone and wander off again. Ok?" His father asked.

"O..Ok." Soda stammered, looking downright scared.

Mr. And Mrs. Curtis left the house in a hurry, and Soda was left alone with Pluto, anxiously staring out the window.

"It's gonna be ok boy. They'll find him, don't worry." Soda said, patting Pluto on the head, to which he responded with a lick on the hand.

Mr. and Mrs. Curtis ran through the open gate and onto the road. The sky was starting to get dark, and they knew they didn't have much time to find Pony before the sun went down. They started running faster.

"Where would he go, Grace?" Mr. Curtis called to his wife.

"Darrell, he's a six-year-old boy, he could go anywhere!" She called back.

Meanwhile, Pony, not even noticing the darkening sky, had lost track of the bird, and had started to walk back the way he came. The only problem was, he didn't know which way that was. He knew the neighborhood fairly well, but mostly from the back of a car. He had hardly ever walked through it, and when he did, he was never alone, and didn't pay attention to him surroundings very much.

When he realized he was lost, he started to panic. As much as he told himself not to, he did anyway. He didn't know anyone is this area, and there were lots of weird noises around, that he had never heard before. Every time a lightning flash pierced the darkening sky, followed by a loud clap of thunder, Pony grew more and more worried.

Back at the Curtis house, Soda was now sitting on the couch with Pluto beside him, and a pillow over each ear. He was not normally scared of thunder and lightning, but he had never been alone in a storm before. He wished that his parents would hurry up and find Pony, so they could come home. Or even if Darry could come home, he would feel safe. But, right now, he didn't feel safe, he felt very scared.

Mr. and Mrs. Curtis were picking up they're speed with every passing minute. They had already searched half the neighborhood, and there was still no sign of Pony. Mrs. Curtis was growing frantic, and her mind raced with terrible thoughts of what could have happened to him. She swiftly pushed them to the back of her mind, and focused on her task.

Mr. Curtis was shining the flashlight he had brought along up and down the road. He only managed to pick up a stray cat in it's strong beam.

Pony was growing more and more panicked with every step he took. He didn't know a thing about where he was, and worst of all, he didn't know how to get back.

He stopped in front of a house, and sat down on the curb. He was starting to cry, but tried desperately to hold the tears back.

"Pony?" A voice called from behind him.

Pony turned around and came face to face with Two Bit.

"Two Bit! I'm glad to see you!" He said, standing up and running over to him.

"What in the world are you doing all the way over here? And by yourself no less!" Two Bit said.

"I…I got lost. I was playing, and I opened the gate, and chased a bird and ended up here." Pony said, through sobs.

Two Bit had not understood the concept of Pony's sentence, but got the idea that he was lost.

"Ok, come on inside, and we'll call your house." He said, ushering him towards the inviting warmth of his house.

Pony went inside, and sat down on the couch, while Two Bit picked up the phone and dialed his number.

Soda jumped when he heard the phone ring, and ran to get it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Soda? It's Two Bit. Listen, I found your brother. I have him in my house. Says he got lost. Are your parents around?"

"No, they're out looking for him." Soda said.

"Oh, well. If they come back before they get here, tell them that I've got Pony. I'd bring him home, but my dad has the truck, and my mom can't drive me anywhere." Two Bit said.

"Ok, thanks Two Bit. I'll tell them. Is Pony ok?" Soda asked.

"Yea, he's fine. Just a little shook up is all. He'll be jut fine. I'll see you later kid." Two Bit replied.

"Bye." Soda said, and hung up the phone.

Five minutes later, Mr. and Mrs. Curtis came bursting through the front door.

"Soda, we can't find him. We're going to call the police."

"Mom…" Soda started.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine."

"Mom!"

"What?" Mrs. Curtis asked, stopping in mid sentence to look at her son.

"Mom, Pony's at Two Bit's house. He just called and told me. He's perfectly fine." Soda said, almost laughing.

"Oh, thank goodness." Mrs. Curtis said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"How in the world did he get all the way over there?" Mr. Curtis asked, grabbing the keys from the table.

"Must have tried to find his way home, and just ended up farther away than he thought." Soda replied, feeling smart.

"Well, I'll go get him." Mr. Curtis said.

After Mr. Curtis left, Mrs. Curtis sat down on the couch with Soda.

"I'm really proud of you." She said. "You were very brave staying home all by yourself, and in a thunder storm as well."

"Yeah. I wasn't scared." Soda replied.

A thunder clap bellowed overhead, and Soda jumped into his mother's arms. After it died down, he looked up at her and grinned.

"Well, I wasn't scared much." He said, and his mother laughed.

Mr. Curtis came home with Pony a few minutes later, and as soon as they got in the door, Pony ran to the couch and threw his arms around his mother.

"Mommy, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to wander off, I was just playing." He wailed.

"It's ok. It's ok Pony. I'm just so glad you're alright." Mrs. Curtis said.

Everyone was seated on the couch hugging each other. Even the dog was involved.

The front door suddenly opened, and a very wet Darry stepped inside. He saw every one on the couch, and stopped in his tracks.

"Hey guys. What'd I miss?"

* * *

**Hey guys. Please R&R!**

**Jess**


	11. Gold, Frankenstein, and Myrrh

**Inside the Outsiders**

**Chapter 11**

**Gold, Frankenstein and Myrrh**

* * *

Christmas was soon right around the corner, and Soda came home from school one day with news. He rushed over to the kitchen table to where his mother was standing, and handed her a piece of paper.

"Mom! Guess what! I'm going to be in the Christmas pageant at school. They want me to play Joseph!" He said.

Mrs. Curtis put down her washcloth and looked over the paper.

"That's great, Soda. I guess I have to make you a costume then." She said.

"Yeah, but my teacher said that it can be a bathrobe." Soda replied.

"Well, I'd give you your father's but you'd swim in it." His mother said, smiling.

"Why would I go swimming in daddy's bathrobe?" Soda asked.

" It's just an expression." Darry said, coming in from the living room. "And why would Soda where dad's bathrobe? I missed that part of the conversation." He said.

"Your brother is playing Joseph in his school's Christmas pageant, and he needs a costume."

"Oh, I remember doing those. I was always the Shepard or something. Who's playing Mary, anyway?" Darry asked.

"Alyssa is. She was the only girl who volunteered." Soda replied.

"Oh, what a perfect pairing." Darry said, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, that's enough." Mrs. Curtis said.

"I don't mind Alyssa being Mary." Soda said.

"Of course you don't. She's your best friend." Mrs. Curtis said, ruffling Soda's hair.

"I thought she was your girlfriend, Soda." Darry said.

"Well, she is, but she's also my best friend. That can work right?" Soda asked.

"Of course it works. Don't you ever think it can't. The best relationships are formed from good friendships." His mother replied.

"Do you have any good friends, Darry?" Soda asked.

"Sure I do, why?"

"Well, you can get a girlfriend then." Soda replied.

Darry turned red. "Let's not talk about this, okay?"

Soda giggled, and his mother threw him a look, all the while trying to hide her own smile.

"Okay, that's enough of this conversation. Let's get back to talking about your costume, Soda."

"What color am I going to wear?" Soda asked.

"I don't know. Whatever color we can find. Why?"

"Cause I don't want to wear pink." Soda said, shaking his head in disgust.

"Well, don't worry about that. I'm sure we can find you a nice blue or something. Besides, Alyssa will probably be wearing pink."

"I don't think so, she hates pink more than me." Soda said.

"I guess her father will have to find her something else then." Mrs. Curtis said.

"How much time do you have before the pageant, Soda?" Darry asked.

"One week. We're having practices everyday in school now." Soda said.

"So, you won't be doing any schoolwork for a week?"

"No, just not all day." Soda replied.

"That's cheap." Darry said.

"What's cheap?" Pony asked, coming into the kitchen. "And what are we talking about?"

"WE are not talking about anything. The three of us were talking, and then you came along." Darry said.

"Well, excuseeee me." Pony replied, sticking his nose up in the air, and walking back out of the kitchen.

"Go easy on your brother, okay Darry? He's young yet." Mrs. Curtis said.

"Fine, whatever." He replied.

"Mommy, how long till Christmas?" Soda asked.

"Oh, still awhile yet. About three weeks."

"That's too long though." Soda said, pouting.

"Well, there's nothing I can do about that. You'll just have to be patient, and worry about other things for the time being." Mrs. Curtis said.

"Do I need to buy presents for everyone? Cause I don't think that I have enough money for that." Soda said.

"I think you could get by on making presents. Darry used to do that."

"I did?" Darry asked.

"Yep. You would sit in your room all day making things out of paper, and then wrap them up in more paper. I remember this one time, you made your father a paper tie, and you were so disappointed that he wasn't going to wear it to the New Years Eve party, that you started to cry until he promised he would." Mrs. Curtis said.

"Did he actually keep it on during the party?" Darry asked.

"No, but he kept it with him, and showed it off to everyone."

"I'm so glad I have a regular income now. I can actually go to the store and buy stuff." Darry said.

"But I can't do that." Soda said.

"You can make stuff, like I said. Believe me, your father and I love homemade presents just as much as store bought ones."

"Do you really?" Darry asked.

"Of course, it's the thought that counts, not the price tag."

"Well, then what am I spending money for?" Darry said to himself, and walked out of the kitchen.

"Mommy, are we going to play Christmas music?" Soda asked.

"Well, your father has some old records downstairs. I'm sure he can bring them up if you want to listen to them."

"Okay, I want to hear my favorite song."

"Really? Which song is that?" Mrs. Curtis asked.

"God Arrests The Merry Gentlemen."

Mrs. Curtis stifled a laugh.

"I think you mean, God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen."

"Isn't that what I said?" Soda asked.

"Not quite, but I think I like your version better." Mrs. Curtis said.

"Maybe I should just stick with Jingle Bells instead. It's easier to say." Soda said.

"Maybe so."

"Can I help daddy bring the records up?"

"I think he would love your help." Mrs. Curtis said.

"Okay." Soda replied, and ran out of the kitchen to find his father.

"Daddy!" He called, as he approached him.

"What's up Soda?" He asked.

"Can I help you bring up the Christmas music from downstairs so we can listen to it? Mom said you had a box of records." Soda said.

"You want to help me bring them up?" His father asked.

"Yeah, so I can listen to my favorite song."

"Which song is your favorite?" Mr. Curtis asked.

"Um…Jingle Bells." Soda said, not daring to say the other song.

"Ah yes, that's quite the popular tune."

"And it's easy to say." Soda replied, as if putting in a good word for himself.

"That it is. Well, let me just finish putting up these lights, and then we can go downstairs and find those records." He said.

Soda waited patiently, and then he and his father went down to the basement.

"Ah, here they are. Watch yourself, there's a lot of stuff down here." Mr. Curtis said, picking up a dusty box.

"Wow. There's a lot of records in there. Are they all yours?" Soda asked.

"They sure are. I've had a lot of these since I was a little boy, just about your age." He said.

"Wow, they're really old then." Soda said, examining on of them.

"Hey, your old man may be brittle, but I still got a lot of spunk left in me yet." Mr. Curtis said, smiling.

Soda laughed, and picked up about five records, letting his father take the rest in the big box.

Once they got it upstairs, they sat it down in front of the record player.

"What are we doing?" Pony asked, coming into the living room.

"Playing old Christmas records." Soda replied.

"What kind of Christmas records?" Pony asked.

"I just told you, old ones." Soda said, rolling his eyes.

"Why don't you give us a hand, Ponyboy?" Mr. Curtis asked.

"What should I do?"

"Take out four or five of those records, and put them on the player to make sure they still work." Mr. Curtis said, handing Pony a handful of records.

Needless to say, the house was full of very interesting sounds all afternoon. Darry confined himself to his bedroom, and covered his ears.

Soda practiced for his Christmas pageant all week, and finally, the big night arrived. His mother gave him his costume, which she had made out of one of his father's old, blue bathrobes. She had also cut it down to his size.

"Did you memorize your lines?" Darry asked, as they waited outside the school.

"I don't have any lines. Only the narrator has lines, and that's a kid in grade six. I just have to stand there and look at the manger." Soda replied, taking his staff in his hand.

"Break a leg kid." Two Bit said, coming out of nowhere.

"Why would I want to do that?" Soda asked.

"Soda's not gonna really break his leg is he, Two Bit?" Pony asked, his eyes wide.

"Nah, it's just an expression. It means good luck." Two Bit replied.

"Well, I think they're waiting for you, Soda. You'd better get going." His father said.

"We'll be watching." His mother called after him.

Soda went backstage and found the rest of his class in their various costumes. He went over to where Steve, Alyssa and Johnny were standing.

Steve was dressed as one of the three wise men, Johnny was a Shepard, and of course, Alyssa was Mary.

"I like your costume, Soda." Alyssa said, looking at his bathrobe.

"Thanks. I like yours too. You look really pretty." Soda replied, flashing Alyssa a grin.

Steve held up a box. "This is supposed to be Frankenstein." He said.

"Frankenstein? Why would you have that in a box?" Johnny asked.

"It's not Frankenstein, it's frankincense. It's one of the three gifts that the wise men brought the baby Jesus." Alyssa replied.

"Boy, for being one of the three wise men, you're not very wise." Soda said to Steve, laughing.

"Very funny." Steve replied, sarcastically.

Soon, they went on stage. Soda and Alyssa were standing in the far corner around the manger, and Johnny came in as one of the Shepard's. When it was Steve's turn to come in, he followed two of the other wise men, but instead of looking serious, he grinned the whole way over.

The audience laughed, but Alyssa just shook her head at him and Soda rolled his eyes.

Darry was sitting in the audience not letting on he knew any of them, but Pony was laughing his head off the whole time, and Mrs. Curtis was trying her best to keep him quiet.

Once the pageant was over, Soda met his family outside the school.

"Did you like it?" He asked.

"It was very well done. You all did a fabulous job." Mrs. Curtis said.

"Hi Darry." A voice said from behind them.

Darry turned around to see Kaley standing right behind him.

"Kaley, what are you doing here?" Darry asked.

"I saw Soda in the play, so I figured you'd be here as well. If not be choice, by force." She said smiling.

Darry laughed. "Go with the forced part."

"We'll meet you out in the car, Darry." Mr. Curtis said.

Darry and Kaley walked around to a bench outside the school and sat down on it.

"So, how have you been? I haven't seen you in awhile. Why haven't you been in school?" Darry asked.

"Oh, my dad insisted that I stayed home for awhile. He hasn't been well. If you ask me, he's been drinking too much, that's what. Anyways, other than that, I've been fine. I'm a little tired, but I'm okay. How about you?" Kaley replied.

"I've been okay. It's been pretty crazy around home for the last little while. Pony's been asking all these questions." Darry said.

"Ah, so he's in the question asking, always be included, all about me stage?" Kaley asked.

"That's about it. I don't remember Soda being in that stage, but maybe that's because he was always hyper, so I just got to the point where I just tuned him out."

"Anyways, I'm coming back to school in the New Year." Kaley said.

"That's great. It's been really weird without you there. I don't really talk to anyone else." Darry said.

"Yeah, well I miss being around all of my friends. Dad won't let me out of the house. He always needs something, and never wants to have people over. Thinks that the house is too messy for that. I offer to clean it up, and say we won't bother him, but he won't even give into that. He's getting worse all the time."

"I wish there was something I could do to help you." Darry said.

"You already have." Kaley replied.

There was silence for a few seconds.

"Darry, there's something I have to tell you." She said, turning to face him.

"Sure, what's that?" Darry asked.

"It's something that I've wanted to tell you for a long time, but never could, because I was afraid it would ruin our friendship."

"It can't be that bad, can it?"

"No, but it's important, and very serious." Kaley replied.

Darry didn't answer, just listened intently.

"Ever since the first time I saw you, I thought that you were the nicest, sweetest, toughest guy I've ever met. I never let on before, but I've liked you for a long time. A long time. I didn't know how you'd respond to something like that, so I never told you, and just kept my feelings in." Kaley said.

"Do you still feel that way?" Darry asked.

"I guess so. I've been holding so many feelings in for so long, that I'm not sure which ones are real and which aren't anymore. But, I just really wanted you to know that, Darry, before I can't tell you anymore."

"What? What does that mean?" Darry asked.

"I can't tell you now, but you'll find out in time. Right now, all I can tell you, is that I have a whole bunch of feelings for you, and I want you to know that." Kaley replied.

"Kaley, do you think, you'd…want to…go out with me?" Darry asked.

Kaley let out a sigh, and smiled.

"I'd love to." She said.

Darry reached down and took her hand, and then leaned over to stroke her cheek.

A light snow started to fall, and they walked hand in hand across the school yard.

* * *

**I'm soooo sorry, I haven't updated this forever. Hopefully now that I'm on Christmas Break I'll have a little more time. **

**Please R&R!**

**Jess**


	12. A Good Ghost Story

**Inside The Outsiders**

**Chapter 12**

**A Good Ghost Story**

* * *

Darry turned 13 in March, and was ready for some big time responsibility. A few weeks after his birthday, his mother approached him.

"Darry, your father and I want to go out for the afternoon. Would you like to watch your brother's?" She asked.

"All alone, just me?" Darry asked.

"Yes. We think you're old enough to have that kind of responsibility. Do you think you can handle it?" Mrs. Curtis asked.

"Absolutely…I mean…of course mother." Darry replied in a very grown up tone.

Mrs. Curtis laughed. "Good then. We'll be leaving at around 5, and we will be back in about an hour or two. We'll leave all the emergency information for you, and tell you exactly what to do. So, you should have no problems."

Darry nodded and then went into the living room where Soda and Pony were playing.

"I'm babysitting tonight you guys, so you'd better be good."

Pony let out a whine. "Oh no. You're gonna make us go to be early, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Soda added. "He'll probably make us take a bath too!"

Darry rolled his eyes. "No. Why would I want to waste my valuable time doing something like that? You can go to bed at your normal time, and you don't have to take a bath."

Soda's eyes went wide. "Really…?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Okay, what do you want?" Soda asked, growing suspicious.

Darry frowned. "What do you mean? I don't want anything."

"You're never this nice to us unless you want something." Soda replied.

""Yeah. I haven't even been around that long and I know that." Pony added defiantly.

Darry frowned again. "Well, I was actually going to let you guys have ice cream before bed, but now, I guess you don't want it." He said, and started to walk away.

Soda and Pony looked at each other, and then got up and followed him.

"Hey Darry, did I ever tell you you're my favorite brother?" Soda asked.

"Nice try kid." Darry said, ruffling his brother's hair.

Mr. And Mrs. Curtis left the house at 5 pm sharp, and Darry watchd them drive away. As soon as they were gone, he turned around to see Soda and Pont staring at him.

"What do you want?" Darry asked.

"Mom said that you have to play with us." Soda said.

"No she didn't." Darry protested.

Pony stuck his chin out. "Yea she did! She left a note on the fridge. Go see for yourself, smarty!" He said.

Darry wanted to laugh it off, but he thought it better to go and check, just to make sure.

To his horror, there was a note left on the fridge, in his mother's writing, telling him he needed to play with his brothers. He groaned, and turned to face the two smug looks that were standing behind him

"Told ya so!" Pony said, sticking his tongue out at his older brother.

Darry clenched his fists inside his pockets. No matter what the urge was to smack him up the side of the head, he thought it would be better not to. His mother would probably not be impressed if she came home to find Pony black and blue.

Darry sighed. "Okay, what do you guys want to do?" He asked, reluctantly.

"I want to play cops and robbers." Pony said.

Soda rolled his eyes. "You always want to play that. Why don't we play Socs and Greasers?" He asked, laughing.

"You know mom doesn't want us playing that." Darry said.

"I know. That's why I only play it with Steve." Soda replied.

"Great. Nice to know he has such a great influence on you. Does Alyssa let you play that?" Darry asked.

Soda shrugged. "I dunno. She hangs out with two of her girl friends when we play that."

Meanwhile, Pony was getting impatient and tapping his foot on the kitchen floor. Finally he got fed up.

"Excuse me!" He said, loudly.

Darry and Soda stopped talking, and turned to look at him.

"What wrong with you?" Soda asked.

"I want to play." Pony replied, very indignantly, putting much emphasis on the want part.

"Well, tell me what you want to play then…besides cops and robbers." Darry put in.

Pony shrugged. "Why don't we play hide and seek?" He suggested.

Soda smiled. "Yeah!"

"No no, no way!" Darry said.

"Aww, why not?" Soda complained.

"I am not losing you in this house." He said.

"We ain't gonna get lost Darry. Promise." Pony said, pouting.

"I have a better idea, and I think you'll like it." Darry said, grinning.

"Nothing is better than hide and seek." Pony protested, almost near tears.

"I thought you said nothing was better than cops and robbers?" Soda asked.

"Well that was before I knew that hide and seek was an option." Pony said.

"What's your idea, Darry?" Soda asked, ignoring Pony.

"Why don't I tell you a ghost story?" Darry asked.

"What kind of ghost story?" Pony asked.

"A really good one. A scary one."

"Will I be able to sleep tonight?" Soda asked.

"Probably not." Darry said.

"Sounds good to me then. Let's go." Soda said, starting to march into the living room.

"I don't know about this." Said Pony wearily.

"Oh come on, don't be such a baby." Soda persisted.

"Hey, I ain't no baby! Babies suck their thumbs, and you don't see me doing that!" Pony said, giving Soda a dirty look.

"No, not since last week." Soda said, laughing at his own joke.

Pony stuck his tongue out at Soda again, but followed them into the living room, where they all sat on the floor.

"Okay, are you guys ready?" Darry asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Soda said.

"Okay. This story is about an old man." Darry began.

"Why do all ghost stories start out that way?" Soda interrupted.

"I don't know, they just do. Will you shut up so I can talk?" Darry said.

"Sorry. Go ahead."

"Thank you. Okay, like I was saying. This story is about a man. His name was Mr. White. He lived in an old abandoned farm house with his wife and two children. One day, he went out to buy some food for supper. When he came back from shopping, he went inside his house. He went up to his bedroom, and was horrified to see his wife lying on their bed with a rope tied around her neck. He ran over to her to see if she was okay, and found out she was dead. He rushed downstairs to find his two sons, and he soon saw that they were dead also, tied to the two kitchen chairs in the same way."

Soda gulped, and Pony curled up in a ball, and moved as close to the chair as possible.

"The old man was beside himself, and sat down on the floor and cried. He heard the basement door creak, and went to investigate it. He opened the door, and went down the stairs, and that's where his neighbors found him the next day, with a rope around his neck dead."

"What happened to him?" Pony asked, in a small voice.

"Well, nobody really knows, but some people believe that the person that killed his family was waiting in the basement for him to come home, and they killed him too." Darry replied.

"So, what happened after that?" Soda asked, staring intently at his older brother.

"Well, no one lived in the house for a long time after that. But, about 50 years later, and family did move in. One day, the husband went downstairs, and found a skeleton of a person behind the door. He knew of the story, and also knew that they weren't Mr. White's bones, because he had been buried after they found his body. So, he figured that they were the bones of the killer, because they had never found him." Darry said, making his voice sound foreboding.

Soda's eyes were wide, and Pony looked plain scared.

"Well? Keep going! What happened after that?" Soda said.

"The next couple of months that went by, the family started noticing some strange things happening in the basement, the kitchen, and the upper bedroom. They heard footsteps, and one day, one of the sons came home to find some blood on the kitchen chairs, that looked fresh. When he asked his parents about it, they said they hadn't been home all day, and weren't in the kitchen at all."

"Was it the ghost's blood?" Pony asked.

"Ghost's don't bleed, dummy, they're already dead." Soda replied.

"Shut up and let me finish. You're killing the mood." Darry said. Soda went quiet.

"Anyways, one night, when the wife was in the bathroom, she looked in the mirror, and saw someone looking back at her who was bloody. She turned around quickly, but there was no one there. So, to this day, the family knows that their house is haunted by the ghost's of the White family." Darry finished.

After Darry finished his story, Soda and Pony looked at him wide eyed.

"I think it's time that you guys went to bed." Darry said.

"Noooo! I don't wanna. I'm scared now." Pony complained.

"That's your own fault. You shouldn't have listened then." Soda replied.

"You told me to. You said I was a baby if I didn't." Pony said.

"Man, you've got to learn not to give into peer pressure." Soda replied.

"Yeah…well…blah!" Pony said, playfully punching his brother in the arm.

"Okay, bed guys. Have a good night. Hope your dreams are nice." Darry said.

"Don't count on it." Soda replied on his way into his room.

Darry laughed to himself, and then went to sit on the couch to watch some TV. The dog came in to sit beside him, and Darry reached down to pat the top of his head.

There wasn't really anything on TV, but Darry kept it on anyway, because it was getting dark and he wanted some noise.

About half an hour later, the lights flickered, and went out. Darry sat up straight, and peered around him. He couldn't see anything, but he could make out if anything was moving or not. He didn't see anything.

He got up off the chair and went into the kitchen. It was lighter in there, because there was some light coming in from outside, which puzzled him, because if the lights were off inside, shouldn't they be off outside?

He was just about to turn around to go try the light switch, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He whirled around, and let out a yell. There was a face staring at him with red marks all over it. Blood.

Darry's own blood froze, and he tried his best not to scream. Just then, he heard some laughter, and the bloody head started to smile. He let out a breath, and took the head, and the body attached to it, into the living room, and switched on the now working light. The head, was actually Soda, wrapped up in a blanket, with a couple of red marker lines down his face, and he was now laughing hysterically. Pony was off to one side of the room, giggling.

Darry's face was not one of happiness, and he yanked the blanket off of Soda's head.

"What are you doing?" He asked, angrily.

"Pony couldn't sleep, so we decided to get you back for telling us the story, and try to scare you." Soda said, through laughs.

"Well, it's not funny." Darry said, just as angry.

"Maybe not to you. But it worked." Pony said.

"Go to bed, now, and stay there." Darry said.

Soda and Pony did, and Darry went back into the kitchen, and turned the light on.

About 20 minutes later, his parents came home.

"I'm guessing you had no problems?" Mrs. Curtis asked.

"Oh no. None at all." Darry said, trying to be convincing.

"Why is there a blanket on the floor?" His father asked.

"Oh, I was just telling the boys a little bedtime story, and Pony must of left it here." Darry replied.

"What exactly did you do all night?" His mother asked, her voice growing in suspicion.

"Not much. I told them a story and they decided to get me back."

"Get you back for telling them a story?"

"Exactly what kind of story was it?" His father asked.

"A kind of story that I am never telling them again, believe me." Darry said, smiling to himself.

"Well, why don't you go to bed now." His mother said.

Darry started to go up the stairs, and then turned around.

"Umm…I have one question." He said.

"What's that?"

"Do I get paid?" He asked, grinning.

"What kind of story did you tell them?" His mother asked, smiling.

Darry sighed. "Never mind then." He said, and went up the stairs.

* * *

**Please R&R!**

**Jess**


	13. Introducing Dallas Winston

**Inside The Outsiders**

**Chapter 13**

**Introducing Dallas Winston**

* * *

The three Curtis brothers were very happy when summer came again. They celebrated Soda's eighth birthday in June, and then they spent a day at the beach.

It was Mr. Curtis' idea, and Mrs. Curtis agreed to it, only on the terms that the boys would behave. Darry, Soda and Pony agreed, but Darry could've sworn that Pony's fingers were crossed behind his back.

The drive to the beach was not exactly pleasant. Pony was poking Soda in the back seat, and Soda started getting upset. Darry was set in the middle of them to try and stop the madness, and then Pony and Soda decided to start poking him. Needless to say, there was not much silence for that long hour drive.

Once they finally got to the beach, Soda and Pony were so excited that they jumped out of the car before it even stopped.

"Soda and Pony, get back here, now!" Their mother screamed.

They both stopped in their tracks, and turned guiltily to face their mother.

"Sorry mom." Pony said.

Darry had to cover his mouth to conceal his laughter. His father saw this and handed him the picnic basket with a wink.

"Lets go find a nice, quiet…" Mrs. Curtis started.

"BEACH!" Pony yelled, running towards the water.

"Spot." She finished.

While the younger boys went nuts jumping over the waves, Mr. Curtis and Darry went to play catch. They didn't get very much accomplished, because the dog kept trying to eat the ball.

Soon after, Pony and Soda came running back to their mother.

"Mom, there's a boy sitting over there on the rocks. Can we go talk to him?" Soda asked.

"Where do you see a boy?" Mrs. Curtis asked.

"Over there on those rocks. Don't you see him mommy?" Pony asked, pointing.

Mrs. Curtis didn't see anything, but not wanting to dampen her children's imagination, she allowed them to go see "the boy on the rock".

However, Soda and Pony were not imagining anything. There was, in fact, a boy sitting on the rock, and when he saw the small kids coming towards him, he rolled his eyes.

"Who are you?" Pony asked, approaching the rock.

"What's it to you?" The boy answered.

Soda came over and shoved Pony behind him.

"Don't mind him, that's just my brother. My name's Sodapop, but you can call me Soda."

"Good for you." The boy said, not looking at them.

"Do you have a name?" Pony asked.

"Of course I have a name. Maybe I just don't feel like telling it to you."

Pony stuck out his tongue, which was probably not the smartest idea.

"Fine then, don't tell me."

To Pony's horror, the boy jumped down off the rock.

"How'd you like me to beat your face in?"

Before Pony could do anything, Soda jumped in between them.

"Hey, why are you being so mean to him? He's just a kid."

"Tell him to stay away from me then." The boy said.

"All he asked was your name. Why is that so horrible?" Soda asked.

"Maybe I don't like talking to little kids."

"You still can't hurt my brother. You're gonna have to get through me first." Soda said, putting up his fists.

To his surprise, the boy smiled.

"You're a tough little guy. I like it."

Soda lowered his fists and stared at him.

"So, are you gonna beat me up or what?" The kid asked.

Soda looked puzzled. "No."

"Well that takes all the fun out of it then. Fine, you really wanna know what my name is?"

Pony rolled his eyes. "Duh."

"Fine then. My names Dallas Winston. You can call me Dally."

"Dallas, like the city in Texas?" Pony asked.

"Yeah, but don't ever call me that. Everyone calls me Dally." He said, flipping back his hair.

"You here all alone?" Soda asked, looking around for any other sign of an adult.

"Yeah. I'm on my own a lot. My parents aren't around. I moved here from New York a couple weeks ago."

"Wow…you're really from New York?" Pony asked, as if he was meeting some sort of celebrity.

"You can keep your shirt on kid, it's not all it's cracked up to be." Dally said. "You never told me your name. Do I need to beat it out of you?"

"No…my name's Ponyboy." Pony said, backing away slightly.

"Ponyboy? No kidding? That's interesting. So, you're a soft drink, and you're an animal. Any other siblings?" Dally asked.

"Yeah. We got another brother named Darrell. But everyone calls him Darry." Soda said.

"He's over there playing catch with our dad." Pony replied.

"Cool." Dally said, sitting back up on the rock.

"So, what's it really like in New York?" Soda asked.

"Bad. You gotta worry about being jumped every day in the alley, by some gang that has nothing better to do. Then my teachers would hassle me about school. Then I gotta go home to my parents that don't give a crap about me. It's real fun." Dally said.

"How old are you?" Soda asked.

"Just turned ten." Dally replied.

"You had to put up with all that, and you're only two years older than me?" Soda asked.

"Sure. It's nothing new to me."

"Wow…" Pony said, his mouth open wide.

Just then, Darry came running over to where they were.

"There you guys are. Mom's been wondering."

"Darry, this is Dallas. But he likes to be called Dally." Pony said, dragging him over.

"How's it going?" Dally asked, coolly.

"Pretty good." Darry replied, looking him over. He then turned to Soda.

"You mean that there actually was a boy sitting on the rock? Mom thought you made it up."

"Nope. He's real." Soda replied, grinning.

"Hmm…I can see that." Darry said, grimly.

"Can we take him to show mommy?" Pony asked, tugging on Darry's arm.

"Pony, he's not a trophy." Darry said.

"Nah, it's cool. It'll be nice to hang out with adults that actually care for once." Dally said, jumping back down off the rock.

They walked over to where Mr. And Mrs. Curtis were sitting. Pluto came bounding over when he saw Dally.

"Pluto, sit." Said Soda.

"Nice dog." Dally said, patting him.

"Mommy, daddy, this is Dally. He was the boy that was sitting on the rock like we told you." Pony said, pointing at Dally.

Mrs. Curtis looked over her sunglasses at Dally and smiled.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Dally." She said.

"He's from New York!" Pony said, excitedly, as if it were crucial to his existence that everyone should know that.

"That's quite a difference from Tulsa. Do you find it hard to adjust?" Mr. Curtis asked.

Dally shook his head. "Nah. It ain't much different to me. There's still gangs, and stuff like that. The only difference is that there isn't as much traffic. I can hear myself think here." He said.

"Are you here with your parents?"

"No. I came by myself." Dally said.

"How did you get here?" Mrs. Curtis asked.

"I walked. It ain't that far. I'll make it home by the night and no one will know the difference." Dally said.

"You walked all the way from town? By yourself?" Mr. Curtis asked. "That's about an hours drive. I can't imagine how long it took walking."

"I hitched a couple rides here and there. I've been staying at this bar place for a couple of nights now. Ole Buck gives me a ride every so often."

"Where are your parents at? Don't they worry about you?"  
"They might notice I'm gone in a few days. Wouldn't want to give them too much of a scare, so I make sure I'm home by Friday." Dally replied, not seeming too concerned.

Mrs. Curtis seemed shocked by his parents obvious lack of caring, but being a smart woman, she decided not to push the matter.

"Well, we'd be happy to drive you home when we leave." She said.

"Nah, that's alright. I can manage. I like it here. It's very calming. I may be a tough guy, but even I need some quiet. Anything's an improvement on my old man yelling at me all the time." Dally said.

"Okay then. Have fun." Mrs. Curtis said.

Soda, Pony, Darry and Dally walked down to the water and played in the shallow water. The sun hadn't set yet, but the sky was starting to get a pinkish look to it.

"Does he yell at you a lot?" Asked Soda, very quietly.

"Yeah. You don't know how lucky you have it kid. You have two parents that don't scream at you when you do something wrong. Plus you got two brothers that look out for you. I wouldn't mind having someone around like that. Buck is the closest thing I have to a brother, and he's drunk half the time."

"Do you drink?" Pony asked.

"Nah. Only on special occasions." Dally said, winking at Darry, who smiled.

"Wow…" Pony said, once again, star struck at Dally's evident knowledge of things he was told he wasn't supposed to do.

"How often do you actually go home, Dally?" Darry asked.

"Whenever I feel like it. It's not like I'd be missed much. My old man doesn't care what I do as long as I don't end up in jail."

"Are you sure you're only ten?" Darry asked.

"Yeah. Weird, ain't it?"

"Where are you gonna go to school?" Soda asked.

"Who says I'm going anywhere?"

"You mean your parents don't even care if you go to school?"

"Nope, never have. They took me in on the first day and never asked me about it since."

"I wish I could do that?" Soda said. "I don't like school."

"Soda, you told me you love school." Darry said.

"No, I love being with my friends, and Alyssa."

"Oh, the little man has a chick?" Dally asked.

"No, I have a girlfriend." Soda replied, not really knowing the difference.

"Same thing." Dally replied.

"That's what Steve said too, but I still think we should call them girls." Soda said.

"You are going to make one perfectly preppy girl happy some day with that kind of attitude. But don't expect to get a bad girl."

"Why would I want a bad girl?" Soda asked.

"Can I remind you that you asked me that in about 10 years?" Dally asked, laughing.

Before Soda could answer, Mr. Curtis came down the beach.

"Boys, we're going now. Dally, are you sure you don't need a ride home?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered. "It was nice meeting you guys. Maybe I'll see you around."

"Yeah, maybe. We'll see you." Soda said.

"Bye Dally." Pony said, waving.

Dally waited until they were out of sight, and then started walking back down the beach into the sunset.

It took about 10 minutes to get everyone and everything back into the car again. But, finally, they were on the road.

There was no poking or fighting this time, because everyone was so tired. Even the dog fell asleep.

Mr. And Mrs. Curtis smiled and sat back for what they hoped was going to be a peaceful ride. Then, they heard a voice from the backseat.

"Mommy…" Pony said.

"Yes dear?"

"When can I start drinking?"

Mrs. Curtis was shocked, but Mr. Curtis had to conceal his laughter.

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"Dally drinks on special occasions, so when can I do that?" Pony asked again.

"Not until you're much, much older, Pony."

"Okay." He said, sitting back.

As they drove home, they were peppered with more and more questions, with an answer that was always no. Mr. And Mrs. Curtis looked at each other and soon wished that the boy on the rock really hadn't been real.

* * *

**Wow...I updated. I'm amazing. Enjoy. Please R&R!**

**Jess**


End file.
